Their secret Love Story
by x3cullenloverx3
Summary: Bella Volturi is married to Alec Volturi,but what happens when a fancy ball thrown by Aro lands Bella in love with Edward Cullen? How will the Volturi react when they see Edward's feelings for Bella-or more importantly what will Alec, Bella's "soulmate" d
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, NOR THE CHARECTERS!!!!!**

I looked through my window from the Volturi castle, and smirked as I saw my love walking alongside the most coveted vampire clan in history. Aro was of course in the lead, along with Demetri, Marcus, Felix, and of course Caius. Then my best friend Jane followed standing next to her twin brother…my Alec. I came from my room and quickly, but gracefully rand down the tower staircase straight into his awaiting arms. He chuckled. "I see someone is happy to see me. Relax sweetheart, I only went hunting." I looked up into his bright eyes and let out a sweet melodic laugh.

"I see you have drained your victim well, your eyes show it."

"Would the fact you absorbed Aro's ability play into this assumption at all" he questioned? I pouted and let my arms cross.

"Don't be resentful because all you can do is take people's senses." I sniffed, and heard laughter that could only belong to Aro's.

"My dear, I believe he can do a lot m ore than take senses away."

"Oh really, I challenged. "Like what?"

"Well I think all of Volterra heard what he did with you last night." My eyes grew wide and I allowed a low growl to escape my lips. Jane's childish laughter was next.

"I agree Aro, what were you two doing up there?" I felt Alec's grip around my body tighten. Like it wasn't awkward to talk about what we did in private to the people who were like brother and sister to me.

"He was pleasuring her of course Jane" Aro said. "How else could a female vampire cry so loud?"

I heard a fierce snarl rip through Alec's through and Aro grew quiet. Aro may have been the leader, but Alec was the strongest. When the silence grew awkward I decided to start speaking. "So, while you were gone, I worked on my powers!" I saw Aro roll his eyes.

"like you haven't perfected them already" he said. I had the ability to absorb the abilities of other vampires. It was kind of like copying and pasting, except with powers. I had already gained all the abilities of all the members of the Volturi, and was always on the lookout for more. Aro was right though, you can only perfect things like abilities for so long, before it is beyond perfection. Alec spoke next.

"I think Bella and I should head off. I want to show her something, privately." I watched as Aro and Jane nodded and I looked up at Alec with genuine curiosity.

"What have you been hiding from me?" He smiled showing his entire set of pearly white teeth.

"You'll see," was all he said and he led me up the stairs to our room. I let my eyes wander across his body. Alec was the first I had seen after Aro had transformed me. He was the one who took my senses away when I was being transformed so I wouldn't feel the pain, he was the one who took me hunting for the first time, and he was even the one who helped me build such close alliances with the high members of the Volturi. He was the first one who started noticing that my eyes never changed red, but changed to a bright blue. By this time I had already fallen for Alec, and the feelings were reciprocal. He was not only the man of my eternal dreams, but my best friend (with Jane coming a close second).

We finally reached our room and Alec shut the door. He sat me down on the bed and looked me in the eyes. "Bella love," he started. "You know how we are together…but it's not well…official?" I nodded, wondering if he was hinting at what I thought he was. "Well, I want to fix that, if you don't mind." My heart soared he was really going to do it! I felt a smile spread across my lips. He kneeled down on one knee and pulled out a ring box. "Bella, since the day I first saw you I knew you were meant to be mine. You are everything I ever needed to complete me and make me whole. You're wise, beautiful, intelligent, and you have this charm that just makes everyone love you. Bella, you mean so much to me and I would do anything for you. Please, accept this as a symbol of my love and be my wife." He opened the ring box, and I spotted a diamond ring with a single pearl. It was beautiful. I was silent. "I, I know I'm not that great at this mushy stuff…is that a no? Wait what are we then? Wait can we at least-"I put my finger over his lips and quieted him. I smiled.

"Alec Volturi, you talk way too much." He smiled with relief. I chuckled. "To answer your question I would be-" I was cut off by a frantic knocking at our door. I groaned and went to open the door. It was Marcus. "May I help you Marcus?" I said as sweetly as possible making sure not to hint at my irritation at the interruption between such a breakthrough between Alec and I.

"Aro requests for both of you to be present at the ball being held here next week." I raised my eyebrows. A ball? What was Aro up to? "He says to mention that every vampire clan in existence with be there. He requests for you to wear an evening dress the color of _sangre_ and for Alec to wear an outfit entirely white. I felt Alec standing behind me, and could sense his irritation.

"Very well, thank you Marcus" Alec said as he shut the door. I groaned once more. "Alec I'll be back, I need to speak with Aro." I left before he could even respond.

I found Aro in the hallway. "A BALL" I asked incredulously?! "How come we were not informed earlier?"

"It was a spur of the moment decision darling, you are the newest member of our clan and I thought it best to tell the world you are here." I glared at Aro, hoping that he would give up because of my deadly stare, but he refused. I gave up first. I sighed,

"Jesus Christ Aro…you need help…No…no you need REHAB." I walked off and I could hear his chuckle of triumph echo through the halls behind me.

**HEY GUYS! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! I don't want to go on, if nobody likes it!**


	2. Charecter Descriptions

So, I guess I should write these… :D

**Character Descriptions**

**Bella Volturi**

**-**5'4

-Brown ringlets that cascade to her waist

- Sea blue eyes

-ivory skin

-petite body frame

**Edward Cullen**

-6'0

-Copper/bronze hair

-golden eyes

-porcelain skin

-crooked smile

-slight body build. Wiry muscles, kinda like a basketball player

**Alec Volturi**

-6'3

-Brown hair with sun touched highlights.

-porcelain skin

-broad shoulders & chest, Very brawny (Like Emmett :D)

**Jane Volturi**

-5'2

-Dark hair cropped short like this VVVVV

**.-**except its dark hair not blonde :D

-Full pale pink lips

-childish looks

**I'm writing the second chapter right now!!! I'll have it up VERY SOON!! Thanks all you guys that reviewed/added me to your story/author alert!!! I appreciate it!! The rest of yall REVIEWWW :DD**


	3. Chapter 2

"How about this one?' I glanced up and saw Jane walk out of her dressing room in a while silk Versace gown. I squealed in delight.

"Jane! You look DIVINE!" Jane bit down on her lip. I had obviously embarrassed her. Being Aro's right hand, she didn't receive genuine compliments too often. She was actually quite beautiful. Her dark hair was cut in layers that went to her shoulders. Her pink lips were full and thick. She had a small body, with a wicked mind.

"Enough about me," she said. "We must find you a red dress worthy of your beauty."

"Jane! Stop it's embarrassing!" We scoured Jane's entire closet, which mind you is LARGE, and found nothing. I groaned.

"Great," I was just about ready to give up.

"I'm sorry Bella, I know how hard it is to find a nice dress." I looked up at her a smile of loss covering my face. "That's why I got you this," she said. She pulled out a stunning Chanel red evening gown. I gasped. I was large at the bottom and bunched up, and it had a flirtatious cross back embedded with diamonds.

"Jane…oh my…It's..."

"Beautiful? Stunning? HOT?" I chuckled at her usage of the word. I ran up to her and hugged her

"Everything you said and more," I whispered in her ear. She giggled

"Well, what are future sisters for?"

**EDWARDS POV**

"A ball?" I asked. "No seriously Carlisle, what does Aro want from us?"

"No Edward," Alice said. "It really is a ball! And a fancy one by the look of it. The attire is white FYI. Pure white"

"Yeah, yeah" Emmett's gruff voice cut in. "no shit Sherlock it's on the CARD." He grinned and Alice glared. "Yeah psychic didn't see THAT one coming DID you?" I rolled my eyes. Emmett was still upset over losing the bet to Alice. Well he should have known that Alice would know Rosalie's reaction better than him towards the CZ ring he got her.

"At least I don't get my mate FAKE DIAMONDS." I chuckled. Alice knew how to throw insults out.

"So," I said. "Are we going?" Carlisle smiled

"I don't believe we have a choice. This looks like it's do or die." I groaned what did the Volturi have planned for us THIS time?"

**BELLA'S POV**

Today was the day of the ball. I lied down with my head resting in Alec's lap. He kept looking at me and telling me how lucky he was. I felt I was the lucky one. I was lucky to get a guy who loved me so much. "I guess I should get ready." I said.

"Yes," he nodded in agreement. "I should too, the ball starts in a few hours." We got up slowly and I allowed for Alec's hand to travel down my spine. I left the room so I could change with Jane. When I reached her door, she was already dressed to the tee. Her makeup was light and her hair was stick straight. I grinned.

"You look ALMOST perfect." She cocked her head to the side and smiled.

"Almost, what's missing?"

"These," I pulled out a diamond bracelet. It was simple enough, but to Jane it was beautiful.

"I can't!" She said shaking her head. "No, it's too beautiful for me." I rolled my eyes.

"When are you going to realize YOU ARE beautiful?" She smiled and took the bracelet. Before I could respond, she had thrown me in a chair and was working on my hair and makeup.

"Enough about me, we have work to do on you." I just smiled and sat silently. When she was done I went and put on my gown. When I came out Jane gasped. "…BELLA! Oh my God its better than I THOUGHT!"

"And I couldn't have done it without you" I said triumphantly. She smiled.

"It is YOUR introduction to the vampire society, so I thought you should look special." I sensed Alec walking into the room.

"Are you ladies done yet? I can only-." He stopped in midsentence and looked at me. "Bella…." I heard a small purr in the back of his throat and he leapt towards me and knocked me down onto the bed.

"ALEC!" Jane and I said at the same time "NOT NOW!" Jane obviously used her abilities to burn him a bit because he yelled. He then got off me and said.

"Bella...you look beautiful…words can't describe…oh my" Jane cut in.

"Guys cut the mushy crap until I leave the room please?" Alec turned around and faked shock.

"WHO ARE YOU? You CAN'T be my sister? You're WAY too pretty.

"Shut up Alec!" She yelled they both laughed and embraced. I envied the relationship they had. They were brother and sister, and their bond was STRONG. I was an only child, and I would never feel that bond. Then Aro walked in.

"Enough, he said. Alec, you will escort Jane. They are all here. Leave now. I will then introduce you Bella. Get ready you're on in 2 minutes. I nodded, and Alec and Jane walked off. As they did Alec leaned over and whispered in my ear

"We won't sleep tonight." I rolled my eyes.

"And if I am NOT in the mood to make love to you?" He just grinned. They left. This was it.

**Hey guys! REVIEW!!! The next chapter will be up by either today or tomorrow! EDWARD'S COMING!!! haha alright thanks for reading AND REVIEWWWWWW REVIEWWW REVIEWW :DDDDDD**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!!! HERE IT IS!!**

I swallowed my nerves and started walking towards the closed ballroom doors. Felix and Demetri were standing outside. Felix smiled at me, "you look stunning." I gave him a weak smile.

"He's right," Demetri said. "The red contrasts with the blue in your eyes beautifully." I again only smiled. "Pay attention to Aro," he continued. "It'll calm your nerves." I nodded and listened.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this ball was not just to act as a family reunion, but to do something more. I would like to introduce a new member of the Volturi family, and one of the most powerful Volturi's in existence. Please welcome Bella Volturi."There it was. I winked at Felix and Demetri and they opened the doors. It took all my willpower not to gasp. The ballroom was pure white. Anything with color was taken out of the room. All the attendants were wearing white. Aro made sure I would be the center of attention. On the outside though, I only smiled. The crowd was huge and I heard gasps go throughout the crowd. I was used to it. My beauty was kind of blinding, not to be conceited. I heard a glass shatter. I started to smile and walk down the stairs. This wasn't so bad. I decided to have a little bit of fun. My smile went from polite to mischievous. I winked at a pack of boys on my right and smiled a winning smile to the girls next to them. I started to turn to my other side but Aro caught me. He muttered in my ear

"Behave. Do you not see the present I gave you? So much power you have yet to absorb. Grab as much as you can." Then a little louder he said "I will take the first dance."

I smiled and nodded. When the music began, the silence continued. Soon after, Alec and Jane joined in. Then a brawny vampire and his beautiful mate joined in. His mate was beautiful. She had long blonde hair and there was something about her smile…it was so…so real. They were in love, how cute. I smiled and Aro whirled me around. And that's when it happened. It was like everything in the world, even Alec disappeared. It was when I saw _him_ for the first time. Alec meant nothing to me now. I realized what I felt for Alec was not real. I saw the light. I saw love. I saw him.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

EDWARDS POV

We got there an hour early. Emmett was already playing with the neck of his white tux. I laughed, "Hey Emmett," I said. "I bet you 20 bucks you can't go the whole day without playing with your outfit." He grinned.

"You're on" he said. Turning down a bet for him was like a drug addict saying no to crack. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Emmett, you owe Edward 20 bucks." Emmett's mouth fell open.

"HEY PSYCHIC, YOU'RE VISIONS ARE SUBJECTIVE! Why don't you go focus your little visions to see whether or not Jasper will say no to rock the bed with-"Alice snarled.

"I'M SORRY!" She yelled. "WAS I THE ONE WHO GOT YELLED AT BECAUSE THEY GAVE IT TO THEIR MATE IN THE ASS?!" I couldn't hold it in. I cracked up. Emmett growled.

"At least I GET SOME." That did it. Alice walked past us over to Jasper and crushed her lips against his. His eyebrows went up in shock, but not for long. Soon after Jasper picked Alice up and they began to walk off." Emmett's mouth dropped again.

"Guess she proved YOU wrong." I muttered.

"SHE IS NOT DOING IT!" I just rolled my eyes. 45 minutes later Alice and Jasper walked towards me and Emmett.

"Guess who gets some tonight?" Before Emmett could respond the devil showed up. Aro was walking towards us. We got up slowly and joined the rest of our family.

"MY FRIENDS!" he said "Thank you for coming. I have arranged for animal blood to be served to you. I remember your preferences." He then handed us a glass of blood. I took it hesitantly. He continued.

" Has my mindreading friend here or my vision seeing buddy tried to guess my surprise?" I smiled a fake smile and said

"Actually your mindreading friend could care less about your surprise. I'm sure it is just as dumb as your other surprises." I immediately got smacked in the back of the head by Carlisle while Esme began apologizing. Aro just smiled,

"We'll see." He walked off and the announcer began talking. He introduced the entire Volturi family. Then down the ballroom staircase came Miss Bitch herself. Jane and her brother Alec walked down the stairs. I had to admit; even though I hated her she looked quite nice today. Then Aro began to speak.

""Ladies and Gentlemen, this ball was not just to act as a family reunion, but to do something more." Emmett nudged me.

"50 bucks he got a new wife." I grinned

"You're on." I then continued to listen to Aro.

"I would like to introduce a new member of the Volturi family, and one of the most powerful Volturi's in existence. Please welcome Bella Volturi." The doors opened…and there right in front of me…was her. I dropped my glass on the floor and it shattered, but that was the last thing on my mind. She walked down the stairs, an angel in red. Her brown ringlets of hair cascaded down to her waist. And her eyes…they were BLUE! I had to ask Carlisle how that happened. I saw her throw a mischievous smile on and I smiled myself. In the moments I saw her for the first time it was like nothing was wrong in my life. All that mattered was me and her. God, she was STUNNING. I watched her waltz with Aro. He said something to her and she laughed. I gasped. Jesus Christ her laugh was angelic. So pure… Jasper nudged me.

"If you find her attractive, make your move now before Alec gets her." I glanced over and saw him looking at her approvingly. The thoughts he was thinking about her made me see red. I turned my head away to look at her again, and noticed she was looking at me. We made eye contact. It was like a stake that was put through my heart was taken out. Relief flooded through my body and was replaced with this warm tingly sensation. Jasper nudged me again. He was right; I had to make a move _now_. I took a deep breath and walked towards the angel…The angel that had stolen my heart from me.

**again...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!! THANKS TO ALL THE STORY ALERT ADDS/AUTHOR ALERT ADDS/REVIEWS!!! Especially the reviews. :)**

okay one more time REVIEWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Chapter 4

**BELLA POV**

I stopped dancing with Aro. Noticing my newfound reluctance to dance, he murmured in my ear "Is everything alright?" I couldn't focus. I saw the guy walk up to me; His hopper bronze hair started to fall in front of his golden eyes.

"May I cut in?" I heard his sweet voice. It filled my spirit. Aro grinned.

"Of course Edward Of course." Holding my hand Aro sent me a message saying _Edward has a very special ability. Absorb it. Do not let him leave without getting it._ Well luckily for Aro my powers were subconscious. I didn't choose the powers I want to absorb. I absorb ALL the powers of vampires I meet. Aro walked away and the guy stepped towards me. "May I have this dance?" His smooth voice went through me and quenched my thirsty soul. I looked into his eyes and smiled. I heard him inhale slightly and exhale slowly. He smiled, and if I could I would have died. I nodded He held my hands and immediately his powers were copied and given to me. He wouldn't notice. Nobody except me ever does. As we waltzed I began to speak.

"You know…I'm dancing with you, but I don't know your name."

"I'm sorry! How rude of me! My name is Edward. Edward Cullen." His name sent hormones off throughout my body.

"Hello Edward, I'm Bella. Bella Volturi." He smiled

"Beautiful…um NAME I mean, well you are BEAUTIFUL but I wouldn't want to uh-." I put my finger to his lips and laughed.

"It's okay." I said. "Happens all the time," he just smiled and added playfully.

"And my family thinks **I'm ** cocky."

"Oh! No! I didn't mean it like that! I was just saying that you know usually when people meet me they-." This time it was his turn to keep me quiet. I accepted it and chuckled.

"Your eyes…they're so different Bella…God you're beautiful." I turned my head away shyly and saw Alec. Crap. He was looking at me curiously, and I was afraid he would see the new feeling I felt on my face. Then Aro walked over and whispered something in his ear. Alec's smile went from questioning to triumphant, and he nodded. I turned around quickly and looked back at Edward. The time I had with him was coming close to an end.

"So…what about your eyes? Majority of the vampires have blood red eyes…but yours…they're Golden! What's up with that?" He smiled.

"My family is different from other vampires. We drink animal blood. It's what gives our eyes the golden color. What about you?"

"Well…to be honest. I'm not sure. My transformation was much different. You see…Aro bit me, but it was Alec who stopped the pain. I didn't feel anything when I was changing. For that I was grateful to Alec….I'm sorry am I boring you? He chuckled.

"Never, it's actually quite interesting."

"So…do you have an ability?"

"Actually I do. I have the ability to read minds." I gasped in awe.

"That's so…for lack of better word SWEET!" He threw his head back and laughed. Now, I knew his power, but I was curious.

"So…can you read my mind?"

"I've been trying." He confessed. But it's not that easy. I just can't see ANYTHING from you." I smiled.

"Well, my shield protects me."

"Is that your power?"

"Well…not exactly. It's one of them. You see, I absorb the powers of people around me."

"So do you have my power now?" I smiled a smile that screamed sorry.

"I wish I could control it but I can't." He smiled.

"Don't worry about it…hey...do you want to go take a-" Before he could finish I felt arms warp around me and cool lips press against my neck.

"Alec…" I said slowly. I knew disappointment leaked through, but he didn't notice. I saw Edward's face fall and I listened to his thoughts. _I should have known. Of course she wouldn't be single. She's with Alec…why wouldn't she? He kept her from so much pain. _I turned away quickly. I listened to Alec's thoughts.

_That was close…I thought I was about to lose her. I know I wasn't supposed to interfere…but she is my everything…if I lost Bella…if she ever left me…_ I shook my head, not wanting to hear the rest of that sentence. A few hours ago, I would have told Alec I would never leave him, but now…everything was changed. Aro began speaking

"My dear…there is much more power to access around here than one person. You shouldn't spend so much time with one." He looked at Edward and nodded. "Did you need something?" He asked him. Edward took one final long look at me, and I didn't need to read minds to see the pain that filled his eyes.

"No…"he said. "Nothing at all," He turned and walked away.

"Finally," Alec said. "Aro said to absorb all the abilities you can today. Start now love or you will never finish. I couldn't respond. I stood motionless staring at the back of Edward's head. _Turn around!_ _I don't love him! I love you! Please! Come back!_ I knew he couldn't hear me, the shield made it impossible. Alec kissed my collarbone and said "are you alright?" I nodded and he walked away. I sighed. In the past few minutes, I felt the beginning of true love, and the end of it. The rest of the night, I danced with everyone who had an ability. I made sure to pick up the extra cool ones first. By the end of the ball I was faster than a normal vampire, I was stronger, I could electrocute people. I could control the elements, and I could see the future. The girl I picked that up from was named Alice. She was Edward's sister. She didn't dance with me, but she came up to me and held my hands.

"Take it." She said. "You'll need this one later on." I smiled and she smiled back. She was helping me see Edward!

"Thank you..." I whispered. "Can you tell him…I want to see him again soon?" She smiled and nodded.

"You will. Sooner than you think!" She pranced away after I absorbed the ability.

By the end of the ball I was tired of dancing. I said goodbye to every person who attended the ball, and then headed up the stairs to change. When I opened my room Jane was waiting for me.

"So…how was it?! I thought it was DIVINE!" I smiled.

"Jane, has anyone told you how ADORABLE you are?" She just smiled.

"Ugh…the worst part was that the CULLEN'S were here. I swear when I saw them coming Alec and I both had shivers running down our spines. Especially that Edward. He's just so…I don't know." His name, I heard it. It was music to my ears. Before I could even get to ask her about him, Alec came in.

"Jane…would you mind going to bed? I would like to be with Bella for tonight." She smiled knowingly.

"As long as you guys aren't TOO loud." Oh no. I knew what was going to happen. I turned to look at Alec, but he was shutting the door behind Jane. He turned to me and smiled.

"Alec please…not today. I…I can't today." He looked at me, and all of a sudden I knew I made a mistake.

"It's that Cullen kid isn't it. I knew it wasn't a good idea…Aro should have known."

"No! Alec no it's not like that!"

"Don't LIE to ME dammit! Now tell me DO YOU LOVE HIM?" I read his mind. _Please say no…Please PLEASE say no…just…just don't leave me…not now…_

"…No I don't love him Alec. I…I love you." I said. He looked at me, and a look of sorrow crossed his face.

"Bella…I'm sorry…I-" I shushed him.

"Alec…I'm going to watch movies with Jane…why don't you go talk to Aro."

I walked out of the room leaving Alec behind. I wasn't mad…but boy was I confused. If Alec noticed, I knew it was apparent. Edward Cullen, I am madly in Love with you.

**mkay so school's back in session now, but I'll try to update every day!!!! How's the story?**** REVIEW!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**** REVIEW**** REVIEW**** REVIEW**** REVIEW**** REVIEW AND OF COURSE REVIEW!!!!!!!  
**


	6. Chapter 5

It was a week after the ball. I kept closing my eyes hoping I would see his face, but I never did…until today. The vision I saw looked like this.

It was a nice home, and inside were 7 vampires. One was Edward…my Edward…He was yelling…about what? A blonde vampire I remembered from the ball was yelling at Edward and the girl Alice. When I looked closely, it seemed everyone was yelling at Edward except for Alice. This time I was in a room…it was dim and I saw Edward standing in front of 4 people. I couldn't make out all the faces, but I could make out one particular face…

My eyes flew open. "Alec!" I scrambled out of my room down the stairs into his "throne" room where Aro and his brothers feasted. I knew that room well. Edward was going to tell my family his feelings…and they would kill him…Alec would show him no mercy. He would brutally hurt him. I couldn't let that happen. I opened the door, and immediately found the men I was looking for. They were eating…well drinking. "Oh! Um..sorry" I closed the door behind me, but not without Alec running to meet me outside. Once the door was shut he asked me

"Is everything alright?" I looked up at him and nodded. Alec cared about me so much…it was so sweet…but I knew I could NEVER return it…not anymore. All of a sudden I heard a mind about 2 miles away. I knew his voice. Edward…he was here. _I need Bella…I won't leave without her, and if I don't…well they're going to have to-_ I shook my head not wanting to hear the rest of that line. "Alec,  
I said. "I can hear Aro wondering where you went. You should go back." He looked at me, kissed my forehead, and nodded. He then went back into the room. As soon as the door shut, I ran towards the voice. I saw Edward Cullen standing in front of the Volturi castle. When he saw me, I saw his eyes glisten and his smile grow exceedingly wide. I couldn't help but smile. I had no time, I ran up to him as whispered "Follow me." In a second I was up the stairs and in my room. Edward was in about a sixteenth of a second later. I closed the door, looked around and locked it. Then I turned to Edward. I gave him the biggest hug I could have ever given, and neither of us were gentle. "I missed you SO much." I whispered in his ear.

"I missed you too Bella…from the day I saw you coming down the stairs…I knew we would be close." His hands were in my hair and his other hand was intertwined with mine."

"I need to tell you something…" I said.

"Anything."

"Edward…I love you…SO MUCH. I mean you have no idea how strong the feelings I have for you are. You…you complete me." Edward looked at me and said

"Bella…if you haven't noticed already I love you more than you could love me. You are MY LIFE. Bella…when I found out Alec was your…I-I didn't know what to think. All I knew was that one way or another I Had to have you." I buried my face into his chest. He silently laughed and picked my chin up. He looked at me for a long time, and all I could do was stare into his eyes. I slowly started leaning in…In a matter of seconds Edward's lips crushed against my own. I felt shocks go through my body as we kissed. I melted into his arms and we became one soul, one entity. His hands sat on my waist and my arms were around his neck. Then, I heard Alec's thoughts. _Bella will love this…_ he was close. I pulled away quickly leaving Edward confused.

"He's coming. Alec is coming!" I hissed. "LEAVE!"

"No!"He exclaimed. "I am going to FIGHT for you. I WILL have you."

"Edward PLEASE…for me?" I begged. Edward took one look at me and went through my window. I didn't have to time to look at him leaving. I closed the window behind him, and sat on the bed acting like I was reading. Alec walked in the room.

"Machiavelli…again?" He chuckled. I looked up and smiled at him.

"Of course! I can't get enough of him and his discourses." He grinned.

"I have something for you…" He pulled out a familiar box…It was the wedding ring.

"We never got to finish…and I was hoping we could now. I got a new ring! They say diamonds can bring bad luck, and I didn't like the look of our relationship so…yeah." He opened the box and I gasped. It was a sapphire ring. It was beautiful, more beautiful than the diamond! "I picked sapphire because it reminded me of your eyes…" I looked at him.

"Alec…" I wanted to tell him NO. I wanted to tell him that I was in love with Edward. I wanted to make him understand that my feelings for him were gone. I wanted to. But I also could NEVER hurt him.

"Alec…" I took a deep breath, and said….

**AHAHAHA cliffhanger!!!!! to be quite honest I'm not sure WHAT I'm going to do here =X. But don't worry! BY tomorrow you will be reading EXACTLY what she said...or will you? It all depends on...*drumroll* YOUR REVIEWS!!!! I would love to get 10 more reviews :D I see SO MANY PEOPLE READ IT, but very few review. If you review I will do what you want or elseee DUN DUN DUNNN. Thanks to those who have reviewed!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS. You are my inspiration :)  
**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**


	7. Chapter 6

**So I'm not going to lie, I was a bit upset when i STILL didn't get the amount of reviews I wanted, but again THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO DID REVIEW. You all are the reason I will keep updating :)**

**so this past weekend I couldn't update!! I was in austin :( BUT I'M BACK :D**

**guys seriously REVIEW THIS i can't make the story to your liking if I don't get your input :( I LOVE REVIEWS :) THANKS!!!! **

**p.s: Hope you guys like the twist :) I thought it was quite different :D  
**

"Wait," Alec said. I closed my mouth and nodded. "Jane…I don't know who you're trying to jump out and scare, but it's not working." he said. "So please, give us some privacy and come out of the closet?" I froze. OH SHIT. I frantically turned my head, and to my regret saw the closet door which was already slightly opened open wider. Out stepped Jane. She looked at me a look of hurt covering her entire face.

"how long have you been in there?" Alec asked. She looked at me her face still pained and said

"too long." She stormed out of the room as quickly as possible. Immediately I started to go after her.

"Stay here," I told Alec. He nodded and sat on my bed. I immediately ran at vampire speed into Jane's bedroom. Did she see? She HAD to have seen. What does she THINK? What will she DO? My mind was asking these questions, but my brain was too panicked to worry. Jane was looking out her window, her back against me. "…Jane." I started

"Just out of curiosity, how long were you planning on leading my brother on? She hissed. I flinched.

"Jane it's not-" she snarled at me not letting me finish."

"LET ME TALK. You are my friend…but Alec is my brother. YOU CAN'T do this."

"Jane it's not like-"

"DAMMIT BELLA! HASN'T ALEC ALWAYS BEEN THERE FOR YOU SINCE YOUR TRANSFORMATION? HASN'T HE? WHAT HE ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH ANYMORE?! DAMMIT BELLA YOU KISSED HIM. YOU KISSED CULLEN! WERE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?! "

"It's complicated Jane!"

"HOW?! WHY?!"

"FOR DIFFERENT REASONS." The room got silent. Jane who was glaring daggers at me now softened her face.

"…so when are you going to tell him?" she asked. I looked up. I hadn't thought of that part.

"Jane…I need time."

"Bella I can't let you lead my brother through a relationship that will only end in pain. You tell him now, or I tell him what I saw." My jaw dropped in horror.

"I'll tell him! I promise! But please…just give me a couple of days…that's all I need really!" I heard footsteps in the room. Aro had entered and was looking at me and Jane with genuine curiosity. The air was heavy around us, and I was sure he could feel the tension. Even a human could. I saw him walk past me over to Jane and touch her. Immediately he received the entire story .I watched as his face went from confusion to horror. He gasped and pulled away. He looked at me.

"Are you SERIOUS?" he said. "CULLEN?!" I bowed my head. He went back to Jane and finished reading. When he finally finished he looked at me. "Shit…you love him." I looked up. Aro was my friend. Him and Jane were my best friends in this home, but he was still clan leader. He had to make a decision that would benefit the clan. "…you know…when Alec finds out. He'll be upset." I nodded slowly. "Hell…he'd go on a bloody rampage. Edward's life could be in danger. Well, that is unless his family decides to fight with him, then we shall fight as well." He looked at me realizing I couldn't respond. This was all happening too fast. Aro looked at me. "Bella…you are like a daughter to me…I'll be honest I am ont pleased with your decision…but if you're upset here…then I guess I have no choice BUT to let you go." Before I could even smile, he continued "you have 30 days with him…if he shows up. He can take you to his home, but if we find out you are upset in ANY way you will come home regardless of your feelings for Alec. Realize you are also putting yours and Edward's life on the line. Alec is dangerous you know that." Trust me, I knew.

"No, she has to tell Alec before she leaves. " I knew Edward was still here, so I looked at jane and said

"Fine…fine I will."

I walked out of Jane's room leaving Aro and Jane alone and went into my room. Alec was still sitting dutifully on the bed looking at Machiavelli with distaste. He looked up and saw me. I saw a warm smile spread across his face…that warmth was familiar…it was the same warmth I felt with Edward. I sat next to him.

"Is Jane okay?" he asked me lovingly? _God I love her. I'm not like this with people…but Bella…*laughs* well I guess I'm just wrapped around her little finger._ I stopped listening to his mind and looked in his eyes. I took a deep breath.

"…Alec? Do you love me?

**mkay so i have 33 reviews at the moment...I REALLY WANT 45 guys thats not asking TOO much is it? I LOVE YOU ALL!!! but i also love reviews :(**

**next chapter comes when 45 reviews are out :D THANK YOU TO ALL YOU GUYS THAT HAVE BEEN REVIEWING FROM THE BEGINNING this includess**

**cutegirl4joe**

**LilMissWerewolfLover061**

**I love hershey**

**A is for Angel**

**reekaLOVE**

**xcrunner76**

**.Dakotta**

**A BIG THANK YOU TO YOU GUYS!!! I loved recieving yuor reviews :DDD please continue :D**


	8. Chapter 7

**Okay, so I didn't get 45, but I got 43 and i just couldn't wait ANY LONGER. I love writing this story its so much fun :)but THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO DID REVIEW. I LOVED EACH AND EVERY COMMENT!!!!**

**.Dakotta, I know last chapter was short, but i was pouting because I didn't get reviews. So this one's longer :)**

**Enjoy guys!!!**

**EPOV**

I was sitting in the forest. Seeing Bella again made my hear soar… and hearing her say she love me? Ha…that feeling was incredible. For years I believed I was destined to be alone, that true love wasn't written in my destiny…and then out of the blue it hit me like waves that slap against a rock. The only complication was Alec…damn Alec. I sighed. I was starting to miss my family, the argument scared me, but I knew I had to leave…

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Carlisle, Esme, Guys can you guys come downstairs I need to talk to you." I said. Immediately my family came down the stairs and plopped themselves on the couches surrounding me. Alice stood beside me instead of sitting down though.

"This is shaky ground Edward," she said. "Make sure everyone is calm when you tell them."I nodded and looked at their expectant faces. I took a deep breath and began.

"I'm in love."Esme gasped and smiled brightly Carlisle threw on a smile, Emmett and Jasper grinned manically like 6 year old boys who got their first crush. I saw a smile play on Rosalie's lips.

"FINALLY!" Emmett said. "So what's her nameee?" My nerves started tingling.

"Bella…" I said. "Bella Volturi." Every smile in the room turned upside down, and there was pindrop silence. Finally Emmett broke the curse

"NO!" He roared.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!?" Jasper yelled.

"IT'S THE VOLTURI DAMMIT. THEY WILL KILL YOU!" Rosalie screamed

"HOLY CRAP ISN'T THAT ALEC'S GIRLFRIEND?!"Emmett yelled louder I flinched. Alice began freaking out.

"YOU GUYS PLEASE. THIS IS GOIN GTO GET UGLY JUST…JUST CALM DOWN!"

"NO FUCKING SHIT THIS IS GOING TO GET UGLY PSYCHIC." Emmett snarled at her. He was met with a fiercer snarl from Jasper

"LEAVE ALICE OUT OF THIS."

"EVERYONE JUST SHUTUP." Roared Carlisle. The room got silent just as quickly as it got loud.

"Edward…"he began. "You cannot be with Bella…her family is too dangerous. Aro will kill you Edward…forget Aro her mate Alec will do some serious damage." I growled. "I DON'T CARE." I hissed

"it's too late. I need her. She's the reason my dead heart beats, the thoughts that go through my mind, the-"

"cheese to his macaroni!" squealed Alice. We all looked at her incredulously. "Whaattt! I was just trying to help!" She pouted. I smiled at her.

"She's right, Bella is my cheese." I said simply. I saw Emmett stifle a laugh.

"YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?" Rosalie roared loud enough to make even Emmett take a step back. She whipped her head around to look at me. "Fine Edward GO FOR IT. If you come back with her alive, then I'll accept it,"

"but if you don't" Carlisle interrupted. "You know the consequences." I took a look at everyone's faces.

"Well then I hope to see you all soon." I said. And with that I ran out the door with vampire speed.

_**Back to Reality…**_

I snapped out of la-la land and heard screaming. It sounded like…Jane. I ran to the castle and climbed up the wall. I looked through the window and saw Jane and Bella. Bella looked a mix between flustered and frustrated, but she was still just as beautiful.

"DAMMIT BELLA YOU KISSED HIM. YOU KISSED CULLEN! WERE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?! "

I flinched. I saw Aro walk into the room, and I immediately jumped down. The last thing I needed was for him to catch me. I would wait until Jane and Aro left and then I would take Bella from this place. As I stood outside of the castle I heard a voice that made me freeze.

"Edward…"Aro's voice said. "What are you doing here?" Before I could respond Aro's hands were on mine. His grip was hard. I tried pulling away, but it was to late. I saw the horror cross his face. "YOU TOO?!" he said in a loud whisper. He shook his head. "What would this do to Alec? He'll go on a bloody RAMPAGE, thirsting for your blood."

"Two things, one I don't HAVE blood, and two I'm ready to die if it is for Bella." Aro looked at me oddly.

"Maybe you didn't hear me…Aro will brutally HUR YOU…he'd skin you alive, gauge your eyeballs out, rip your muscles to shreds then burn you. He's bred to kill. Edward…I'm friends with your family, so please…for your safety please leave them be." I snarled loudly in response.

"…so I guess that's a NO…" He looked at me for a while and said "Fine, take her. She's yours…as long as you can getting out of here alive." I grinned widely, and then Aro said. "You have half an hour starting now." We heard a huge crack and a roar that sounded like it was coming from a monster. "I guess she finally told him…" Aro murmured.

"YOU THINK?!" I yelled out. Bella was in danger. I ran up the wall and broke open the glass window to the room that Bella and Alec were in. I saw Alec standing and Bella cowering on the side of the bed .Alec turned around his red eyes glistening like he was thirsty…but not for human blood. I didn't need Jasper's power to feel the rage Alec felt.

"YOU" he roared. I saw the fog coming at me. The fog was his power, and it would take away my sense. I wouldn't see, hear, feel, smell or taste BUT I did feel someone wrap their arms around me. It was Bella" I opened my eyes that were instinctively shut and watched as the fog went around us almost like there was a force field.

"STOP" a loud voice commanded. Immediately the fog disappeared, and Bella's hands were off of me. I saw Aro scolding Alec and then watched as he turned to Bella. I couldn't hear what he was saying, but it was the perfect time to make my move. I ran at vampire speed and tackled Alec to the floor. We broke the door separating us from the room to the hallway and I began beating him into the ground while he tried throwing me off. I then felt a horrible burning sensation. The pain was unbearable…it…it was like I was being BURNED. I head a light thud and the pain was gone. I felt myself getting picked up by the nape of my neck. I slowly opened my eyes. In front of me stood Alec, Jane, and Bella. Next to me stood Aro, his eyes burning in fury.

**R&R greatly appreciated :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**As usual R&R PLEASE :D  
**

_**BELLA POV**_

In the past few minutes, I told Alec I loved Edward, an intense fight broke out, I used my shield twice and now Aro was pissed off at us. Shit we were going to get it.

"NOT IN MY HOUSE" roared Aro. ME Alec Jane and Edward all flinched.

"ALEC, EDWARD DIDN'T I SAY STOP?!"

"Jesus C HRIST Aro he STOLE my WIFE. Does that mean ANYTHING?!"

"I AM NOT YOUR WIFE ALEC!" I yelled

"OH WELL YOU HAD NO PROBLEM SLEEPING WITH HIM THOUGH DID YOU?" Jane yelled back at me. I heard Edward snarl and start to run over to Jane. Alec ran to protect Jane while I pulled Edward back.

"EVERYONE STOP" Aro said. Immediately everyone stopped fighting and yelling and looked at Aro. He continued. "Let's just see how long their 'love' lasts shall we? Bella you are free to leave with him, but realize we will be watching. In the next 30 days if you grow upset in any way at all you come home. " Alec snarled.

"Please, I don't need Cullen's leftovers to keep me happy." He spat. Now usually I would have taken offense to that, but I was too happy. I threw myself into Edward and he enveloped me in a rough hug. I felt his face in my hair and his hands on my face.

Before Aro could change his mind Edward picked me up and we ran out of the castle. I couldn't believe this was happening! It was all so FAST! I took one last look back, and the last thing I saw was Alec's pained face…it hurt, but I knew that if I was with Alec, I would never be happy.

We got into Edward's car and drove off to the nearest airport where he bought two tickets to Port Angeles. We boarded the plane. Edward wouldn't let go of my hand, and my smile was tremendously wide.

"We did it" he whispered.

"I love you," I whispered back. The plane landed in Port Angeles. As we stepped off the plane I saw the air hostess take a couple of steps back when she looked at us. Edward smirked.

"uh-um th-thanks f-for f-flying w-with us…" she managed to get out. I flashed her a wicked grin.

"The pleasure was all ours." Edward said with a smile on his face. As we waited to get out of customs, I felt Edward's cool lips graze across my neck. I let out a small gasp. The feeling was incredible and I wanted nothing more than for him to keep going.

Unfortunately, it was our turn and Edward's lips were off of me as we went through customs. In the car parking lot was a silver Volvo. I remember on the way to Port Angeles, that Edward was saying he needed a car to keep him under cover here in Forks.

He popped open the trunk and put the only bag we had in the back. WE both popped into the carand drove off. As we got closer to our new home, Edward's smile was replaced with a look of worry. I put my hand on his thigh,

"is everything alright?" I asked.

"Well..." he started. "I guess I never thought about how they would act when I brought you home." I just smiled at him,

"I have a feeling everything is going to be fine."The car parked, and he immediately got out of the car to open my side. Edward took my hand leaving the bag inside the car and we walked together inside the house.

I saw Edward walk in hesitantly. I immediately smelled all the powers that nested in this home and my fingers began to itch for them. I could smell a familiar smell…but I couldn't put my finger on it. As I stepped in behind Edward, I immediately sensed something was up.

"Edward…how many people are in your family?" I asked.

"Well Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett are out, so only me Carlisle and Esme. That's three. Why?" Well that was odd. Because I was picking up that there were 5 vampires in this house including me and Edward when there should only be four.

"Visitors?" I asked

"…no…I would have noticed. Alice should have seen it or something…" I walked over to the living room wondering what the scent was when it hit me. I gasped and ripped my hand from Edward's. I ran at vampire speed towards the living room and screamed.

"ARO?!" Sitting on the Cullen couch, with a serene smile plastered on his face was Aro Volturi himself. Sitting on either side of him was Carlisle and Esme. Edward was next to me before I could even yell Aro's name out.

"Hellooo Bella!" He said ecstatically. "I told you we would be watching!"

"Aro will be staying with us for the next couple of weeks" Carlisle said. I could see the irritation falling on Edward's face.

"My dear boy," Aro said. "Just think of me as family! Bella does!" There was pin drop silence in the room.

"Well I guess I should go and get my things in order," said Aro. I watched as he pranced up the stairs.

"Is he gay?" Edward said out loud.

"I HEARD THAT!" Aro yelled from the top of the staircase. I started laughing. Once he was gone, Edme ran to me and gave me a huge huf.

"Finally, after this many years Edward has found someone." I could have blushed. Carlisle came next and gave me a smile.

"I see Edward actually did it. I knew he could. The look on his face when he first saw you…" I threw a shy smile on and I felt Edward's arms wrap around me. His smell was intoxicating. I could have stood there for hours with my eyes closed until I heard the minds of four vampires.

"_OH YAY! SHE'S HERE!"_

"_Oh my GOD, he actually did it! SHE'S HOT TOO. GO EDDIE!"_

"_God the excitement in this car is smothering, but I'm sure I'll like her. She seems sweet enough…"_

"_A vampire that could beat me in beauty is staying at our house…I better watch Emmett."_

I guess Edward heard them too.

"Carlisle, Esme they're home." He said rolling his eyes. All of a sudden the door burst open and I saw Alice run at me at vampire speed and give me a huge hug. I chuckled giving her the hug back. For a pixie she was quite strong.

"You made it!" she cried

"I was hoping you'd come! That's why I gave you my power! So you could see!!!" Edward who was standing behind me laughed thinking about all that had happened. Behind her I saw a tall blonde. She was beautiful. I smiled at her. Edward began introducing. "Rosalie…meet Bella. Bella…Rosalie."I read her mind. _God she is beautiful…will she stay in line though…_ I flashed her a smile. With my eyes twinkling I said "It's a pleasure to meet you! I've heard much about you."

"Oh really," she said "like what?" At that moment, two men walked into the front door with numerous shopping bags in their hands.

One was tall and brawny, I was guessing this was Emmett. The other was skinnier but still tall and blonde. This was Jasper. I looked at Rosalie and said

"Emmett is your mate, and he loves you unconditionally. Jasper is Alice's and he would destroy anyone who would try to harm her." Both Rosalie and Alice smiled.

I drew the territorial boundaries quite well if I had to say so myself. Not to mention that now I knew Rosalie liked me. I walked over to the two boys.

"Hi, I'm Bella." I saw Jasper come up to me. HE had golden eyes just like the rest of his family and that stunning smile…but there was something about him…the hunger…it was stronger than the others.

"you're new…" I murmured. CRAP. That was supposed to stay in my head. Thankfully, he only laughed.

"Why yes, is it that obvious?" I smiled

"well no- I just have this ability where I can sense a bunch of random things. He nodded knowingly.

"I'm Jasper, I'm an empathy." I was hesitant. I didn't want to take powers from him without him knowing what my power was. . "Take it," he said. "You're bound to pick it up anyways."

I smiled and shook his hand. I felt the tingles as his power was copied and pasted to me. As soon as he let go, I was picked up and put into a bone crushing hug, even for me.

"EMMETT, PUT HER DOWN YOU'LL HURT HER!" I heard Rosalie yelled. I opened my instinctively closed eyes and looked directly into a pair of gleaming gold ones.

"Hii," he said like a four year old. "I'm Emmett!" He held out his hand, I gladly took it laughing. He was just as brawny as I though. He had dark hair that was cropped short and a wicked grin. I guess that smile was just a Cullen trademark.

This time he joined the rest of the Cullen family behind me. Edward walked over behind me and wrapped his arms around me. I smiled and watched as the Cullen's talked amongst them. I saw the look of disgust that washed over their faces as Carlisle told them Aro was here.

I felt Edward nuzzle my hair. He kissed my head and I closed my eyes as he let the kisses trail down to my neck, each kiss soft and gentle. I felt the kiss on my chin and inhaled slightly as I felt his cool lips graze against my long neck.

I heard laughing and my eyes flew open. Edward's head now rested on my shoulder.

"Hey lovebirds, a room would be nice." Said Emmett. I could have blushed.

"Bella," Carlisle began. "Your eyes…they're different. I hope you don't mind me asking, but is your diet playing a role in your eye color?" I smiled at Carlisle.

"Honestly, I couldn't tell you. I drink human blood and that's about it." I saw Jasper flinch and I immediately started apologizing.

"Sorry! Aro told me you all were vegetarian I shouldn't have!"Jasper just smiled a forgiving smile.

"..so does this mean I hunt only animals?" I asked. Carlisle nodded.

"Okay… I can do that."My thirst for human blood was there, but it could easily beheld back.

"Bella…we also go to school…" Edward said. I smiled at him.

"Anything…" Rosalie scoffed

"It's not EASY. You can't talk to too many humans, you have to act like you eat human food, and you have to smell hundred's of people's blood, each inviting you in."

"SHUTUP ROSE!" the entire family yelled. She went from shocked to seething and I watched as she stomped off. As she went Aro pranced down the stairs

"soo…what did I miss?"

**Mkay so I'm on Christmas break and so I have a lot more time to update :) **

**YaYa920 I hope this one wa slong enough to your liking :)**

**I'll try to make me longer as time progresses :D**

**REVIEW PLEASE :) thanks guys I love you all :)  
**


	10. Chapter 9

**Mkay guys I really like reviews...so can I PLEASE get some? Think of it as a christmas present :)**

**you guys really rock (the ones that review) and to those of you faithful readers PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. for my sanity**

**i don't know if you like the story if you don't review!**

**Thx enjoy :)**

Before anyone could respond Aro's hands were on Esme's. Her being the sweet compassionate woman she was let him look. All of a sudden Aro's eyes flew open and he turned to glare at us.

"you…" he started his hands trembling and his eyes going from blood red to black in anger "ARE NOT GOING TO SCHOOL WITH HUMANS" I flinched at how loud he was.

"I Can control myself Aro!"

"BELLA, IF YOU KILL A HUMAN AND EXPOSE US I WILL HAVE TO…"he didn't finish, but I got the picture.

"I won't! I promise I can CONTROL myself! I've gone months without blood I can do it!"

"I AM NOT RISKING THIS. THAT'S IT. ENOUGH OF THIS YOU'RE COMING HOME." In less than a deca second Edward's hands which were wrapped protectively around me were off and Aro was knocked into the air through the kitchen wall. Crap, I didn't know Edward was that strong. Before Aro could hit I was in the middle.

"RELAX" I roared

"Don't worry Edward…she won't leave…I saw it." I heard Alice say behind me.

"Aro…You have me 30days…That's 30 days I'm ready to risk. Trust Me Aro…no matter how annoying and rude you are…You're like a father to me…you're my best friend. I know that You know deep down you can trust me. So please…please Aro…just trust me."

The sentimental feeling that filled the air was ruined by Emmett clapping ridiculously loud. I sensed the love in the air turn into annoyance. Everyone just turned around to look oddly at him. His clapping died down.

"…You have my permission" Aro said... "Just remember the consequences if you slip up. " I grinned and slapped a kiss on his forehead.

"THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU!" Aro laughed

"Okay okay! Just don't blow it! I'm going to leave." I looked up at him

"Leave?"

"Well, considering the only clan that lives here is vegetarian it would be rude to feast here." Now that my mind was on it…I was kind of hungry. I hadn't hunted in the past 2 weeks and my eyes went from beautiful blue to ice blue. All of a sudden Alice gasped. Everyone jumped and Jasper was at her side immediately

"is everything alright?" she looked up at me and squealed

"WOW! YOU'RE FAST!" she then turned to Edward. "You might want to take her hunting," Edward nodded knowingly.

"And I'm off to Volterra," Aro said. "American tourists are in season! It's so fattening, but SO GOOD. I'll be back 30 days aren't up." Nobody laughed. I smiled sympathetically. Aro just winked and was out the door. I heard Alice squeal again.

"UGH JESUS CHRIST ALICE. THE NEXT TIME YOU SQUEAL I'M GOING TO BURN YOUR CLOTHES!" roared Emmett

Alice just rolled her eyes and looked at me. "OH MY GOD WE'RE SISTERS!" She ran and enveloped me in a hug. I froze. Sisters… I never thought I would get that feeling…anywhere. The Volturi never called each other family. I mean Aro Caius and Marcus did...but that was it. I was Alec's mate, and Jane was the best friend…but that was it. I remembered being so envious that Jane and Alec were siblings. I smiled and hugged Alice hard.

"I think I like that idea…"I whispered in her ear.

"I'll show Bells to her room!" yelled Emmett. Alice gasped

"NO FAIR I DECORATED IT!" Rosalie rolled her eyes

"I don't think she'll be in her own room. I have a feeling someone's already made arrangements." All eyes turned to Edward. I could sense the embarrassment coming off of him. I laughed "I don't mind…"Edward smirked ran at me picked me up and immediately ran up the stairs to his room. I laughed as he sat me down on a couch in his room. I looked around.

"This is it....so what do you think?" I looked at the room and smiled at his collection of CD's. He saw me looking at hit play on his CD player. Beethoven's 5th Symphony came from the speakers. I loved this song. I got up off the couch and put my arms around Edward's neck. We looked into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity…before Edward finally brought his head close to mine. I could feel the presence of his lips so close…it made my skin tingle with excitement. Would this kiss be as magical as the one we shared back in Volterra? Slowly I brought my lips closer to his and they met. Pure bliss hit the fan. As our lips crashed our fingers were entwined. Everything felt so right…so perfect. I let Edward's tongue part my lips and became more excited as the kiss became more urgent and demanding. Edward's hands were out of mine and on my waist, I knew what he wanted, but he was hesitant. I smiled inside my head. He was such a gentleman. I put my hands through his familiar head of hair. His kiss became stronger, and I wanted it more. I tugged at his hair, and in a second we were lying on his couch.

"AH-HEM" I heard. Immediately Edward was off of me and I sat up with irritation showing on my face.

"Sorry if I was interrupting," said Aro. What the HELL was he doing back so early?!

"What are you doing back so early?!"

"Well, I was on my way to Volterra when I smelled something DELICIOUS in the ocean." Me and Edward shared an odd glance before looking back at Aro.

"SEAFOOD!" Aro exclaimed. "Darling it is DIVINE. You MUST try it. I prefer the sharks, but oh my it was DELISH." My jaw dropped and I looked at Aro oddly.

"…Whattt?"

"Aro…"Edward said. "I know you feel like this is YOUR home but it's not and I would really appreciate If you would just stay out of our room."Aro chuckled.

"Actually I came to say something to Bella. My dear boy you should know I would never ruin your fun without good reason! Especially considering the fact you've been such a prude all these-"

"ARO!" I roared. He stopped and smiled at me.

"I just wanted to let you know…that something happened where I may have slipped something out to somebody…and that somebody is going to act asap." Before I could respond Aro danced out the door.

"Hey Edward…"I said. He looked at me. Just loud enough for him to hear I said "I think you're right…I think he is gay." Edward chuckled and kissed my hair.

***************************************************************************

Over the weekend, Carlisle had enrolled me into Forks High School. Alice had taken me shopping for a new wardrobe. Most of my nice clothes were in Volterra in Alec's room, and I would rather not go back and get them.

_Short flashback_

Now I don't mind shopping…but Alice takes it to the limit. In the span of an hour, we had hit two stores and already had about 65 bags in the back of her yellow Porsche.

"Alicee!"I groaned. "I think I have enough clothes to last me 2 YEARS!"

"Don't be silly Bella!" Alice exclaimed. "You can never have enough clothes!"

"ARGHH"

_End of short flashback_

School started tomorrow. Carlisle was going to drop me off. Alice was completely excited. She had seen a vision of me, but she kept blocking both me and Edward out. She looked at Edward once in a while a devilish smile crossing her face, but never did she spill.

I heard Edward playing the piano downstairs. It was so beautiful. I followed the noise quietly down the staircase and stood behind him as he played. I could see his smile, and he motioned for me to join him on the bench. I sat next to him, and he continued playing. Every note hit my heart. Each note sounded so clear, so vibrant, so perfect. **[AN: if you want to hear the song. I picked river flows in you: Yiruma :D Sorry for interrupting go back to reading ********]**

After a while, they keys stopped

"Bella…I wrote this after the ball…It's a lullaby…but…I couldn't finish it….not without you here…by my side." I felt my heart melt.

"I'm here now Edward…and I promise you I will never leave." He turned to look me in the face and stared into my bright blue determined eyes. His face broke out into a beautiful smile and he pulled my face closer to his and landed a sweet kiss on my lips.

"I know…I know" he whispered.

"ENOUGH ENOUGH" I heard a roar that could only belong to Emmett. I rolled my eyes and looked at him "YOU GUYS!! This love crap is making me sick. Haven't you all done it ONCE?! I mean you guys don't know what you're missing out on…especially YOU Edward. You haven't had sex in God knows how many years a couple hundred maybe-"

"You know Emmett" Edward started "some of us aren't sex addicts and don't need sex immediately in our lives to say we love one another." Emmett's jaw dropped and his four year old act began

"I AM NOT NUH UHH!" I chuckled.

"It's okay Emm, Rose is really pretty I can see how she got you addicted." I heard the tinkling of laughter upstairs coming from Alice and Jasper.

"BLEH." Emmett said. "School starts in a couple of hours, you guys might want to get ready."

"THAT'S MY JOB!" Alice yelled. She came down the stairs grabbed my arm and took me back up the stairs. "I have your outfit already planned!" She said triumphantly. I looked at the bed.

"Alice…are those CLOTHES OR PIECES OF STRING STUCK TOGETHER?"

"Silly, clothes ARE pieces of string stuck together!"

"Don't you think that's kind of…I don't know raunchy for school?"

"Silly, it's sexy. And you're so gorgeous nobody is going to say anything to you!"

"Okay, let's be honest now. WHAT DID YOU SEE." She didn't answer. Instead she shoved me into the shower. I showered, and got out. As soon as I dried off and had my robe on, Alice started doing my makeup. I never wore heavy makeup, and Alice knew that. So she did my eyes with eyeliner and dabbed some lip gloss on. Then I put on the clothes she gave me.

"What's the point of all this?" I asked her. She grinned mischievously

"Let's just say Edward's going to have to take you home early today."

******************************************************************************

**R&R :)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! SO SORRY I couldn't update sooner. Its been a rough couple of weeks =X**

**Well I kind of changed things up in this chapter. I hope you like it :) I know I've been throwing so much plot around and not enough Edward and Bella time, but I promise that IT WILL HAPPEN. Very soon**

**tigermoonlight67: I answered your question in this chapter :)**

**high-off-skittles-XP****: I answered your question in this chapter too! But the Aro thing will just have to wait :)**

**Mkay guys I would love some reviews. School's going to start soon and I fear I won't be able to update as much, BUT if i get a good amount of reviews on this chapter the next one will be up quicker. Remember the more reviews you give me= the quicker the next chapter is up. **

**haha i'm having fun writing the next chapter. Is there a reason I've become so evil? xDD**

**....**

**Okay so I'm guessing you want to read the chapter. Sorry I'll stop talking. REVIEW GUYS!!!!!!!!!!. Okay I'm done now. :)  
**

As I came out of the restroom fully dressed I saw the vacant look on Alice's face. I knew that look, she was having another vision.

"…Alice?" She shook her head and snapped out of her vision. When she looked up she saw me and squealed.

"OH MY GOD!!!" I could have blushed. "Carlisle's been so preoccupied in his lab that he probably forgot that he said he would take you to school and no WAY I'm going to let Edward take you when you're dressed like that. You'd probably never make it to school."

I was wearing the ultimate school girl outfit. The plaid skirt went to my upper thigh. I was wearing a white button down shirt with a plunging neckline that showed some cleavage. But I also wore a crimson tie around my neck loosely and it sat on top of my breasts covering mostly anything there was to be seen up there but hinting there was something. Alice had put my hair in sexy waves. I refused to wear pigtails. Like the outfit wasn't raunchy enough. TO finish it off I was wearing red strappy heels that were at least 4 inches. Alice couldn't stop gushing.

"Is there a _reason_ I'm dressed like this?" I asked

"It's called revenge Bella. I plan on making you so tempting to Edward that he will want to throw you on the floor ant school and…well you get it. But you see he knows he can't so he'd have to fight internally and..." she stopped as she saw my mouth gape open.

"You are by far the most wicked vampire I know." She just gave off her tinkling laughter. To be honest, I kind of felt weird. Since the day I moved in Edward and I had never done it. I guess being with Alec for so long made me feel like sex was…I don't know a requirement to be with someone. I mean, as I look back it seemed like Alec sort of demanded it. Every time he felt sexually repressed there I was on the bed. I shuddered. I didn't realize how much of a _sex toy_ I was for Alec. Did he really love me? Did he just want me? Or was it both? I stopped thinking about that. There was knocking at the door. It was obvious it was Edward.

"Bella, are you ready to go?" Before I could respond Alice had bounced off the bed opened the door without letting him see me and said.

"She won't need your services today. She's coming with me."Edward was silent for a moment.

"What are you up to? Bella…are you alright?" he asked. Alice shot daggers at ms and I stayed silent.

"Fine…" he said. I listened as I heard him walk down the stairs and get in his Volvo with Jasper. As soon as the car left Alice grabbed my hand and took me to her Porsche.

"What happened to cover?" I asked.

"NO TIME!" She squealed. We have to get there soon for me to really get Edward back. I groaned as she pulled me into the car and we drove off.

**EPOV**

As soon as we got in the car I turned to Jasper.

"Okay spill. What's Alice up to?" I tried to read his mind but all he said was _get out of my head Edward_. I glared at him. At least he wasn't singing NSYNC in his head like Alice was. I shuddered at the thought. The drive to school was short. I parked the car and as me and Jasper both stepped out of the car. I could hear all the human girl thoughts. I shuddered slightly. Just when you thought undressing people mentally couldn't get vulgar enough. I saw a girl approach me. I groaned. It was that Jessica girl. She was completely in love with me, and she couldn't take a hint. As she started talking to me and twirling her hair like a ditz, the annoyance I felt turned into something else. I growled slightly and Jessica ran off. I wasn't growling at her though, no no I was growling at JASPER.

"Can you please _stop_ trying to make me horny?" I hissed. Jasper just chuckled.

"What? I got bored!" We were then joined by Rose and Emmett in the short time Bella was with us Rose's head had shrunk significantly. I guess being around a vampire completely superior to her shocked her. Immediately I noticed they were keeping something. Rose was reciting the Chinese alphabet in her head backwards while Emmett's thoughts were on hunting…and Rose. I gagged in disgust.

"So…" I started "Has Carlisle found anything new on Bella?" Everyone looked at each other. Since Bella joined us Carlisle had been completely intrigued with her. She was different from other vampires. He had been talking to Aro now for the past 3 days without stopping. We were all starting to get worried.

Like he had known, my phone started ringing. I picked it up and sure enough it was Carlisle.

"you'll never believe it! Bella's a HYBRID!" Because vampires have keen hearing the rest of them heard it.

"WHAT?!" we said in unison!

"Apparently in her human life her great grandfather was a, you'll never believe it, A WEREWOLF. Her great grandmother was normal and together they had made one daughter, Bella's grandmother Elizabeth. Elizabeth married Tom who was human and they had their daughter Renee who married the human Charlie who created our own Bella. Aro knew there was werewolf in her blood when he bit her. He was curious of the results. Would a mortal teenager girl with werewolf in her blood be affected by vampire venom? Well he got his answer. She doesn't stink to anyone. The werewolves think she smells divine just as us vampires do. Even the humans think she's a goddess or something. That's how her eyes are different. She's mixed. Nobody spoke we were speechless. All of a sudden Alice's Porsche pulled up to the school. So much for cover. I said goodbye to Carlisle and got out to go get her, but froze in movement. Alice had bounded out of the car and opened the passenger side for Bella. I could hear the confusion in the humans' minds. _Who is she bringing to school? Did they adopt again?! I wonder who it could be?_ I saw her long slender bare leg wearing a high stiletto come out of the car first and then felt my jaw drop as I saw her come out of the car entirely. I heard the gasps go throughout the entire student body and realized I had gasped too. It took so much will power not to grab Bella and take her home. She was wearing an epic school girl outfit. ON anyone this would have been trashy, bt on her it looked so…Alluring. I watched as a female teacher walked up to her and said  
"Excuse me ma'am that's not in dress code. You need to cha-" She froze when Bella looked up at her, her smoldering eyes making contact with the teachers.

"Oh! I'm so sorry I had no idea! It's just…my house is so far from here…maybe you can let me slip? Just today?" She put on a sultry pout which only made me want her more. The teacher stumbled looking for words. When she couldn't find any she just nodded and Bella grinned widely.

I heard the voices of the human boys minds

_Oh my…GOD. _

_Jesus Christ, where does Dr. Cullen FIND THEM?!_

_She's HOT. I gotta make a move now before she hooks up with one her brothers…probably Edward._

_Whoa…*drool*_

I growled slightly. I watched as her eyes searched the crowd that now formed as she looked for me. When our eyes met I felt the electricity and she grinned widely and began to walk over to me. My heart began to soar. I was still fighting the battle though.

One of the biggest things that Bella loved about me was that I was such a gentleman towards her and never made her do anything unless she was sure. But right now, she was making it really hard to practice chivalry. I then heard Alice's mind. _Revenge is a dish best served cold. _I groaned. She was getting back at me for the Valentine's Day think I pulled on her. I sent her very raunchy items and said Jasper sent them to her. I kept her going till I finally wrote a fake note from Jasper telling her to meet him in Paris. She waited a week before realizing Jasper didn't even know he was supposed to be in Paris and that it was all a joke. When Bella reached me I groaned and said "This is cruel and unusual punishment Alice." I close my eyes and moaned. I heard Bella's giggle and felt her arms around my nec k and her entire body press up against mine.

"Is it too much?" She whispered sultrily in my ear.

"It's too _LITTLE"_ I groaned. I was never going to make it through the day.

"Wow you look hot!" Emmett said. Rose would have hit him, but if she did the sound would have scared all the humans.

Bella giggled. "Rose, you know Emmett's like the big brother I've never had." This seemed to calm Rose down a bit. I put my hands on Bella's face and looked into her eyes. Everything I felt for Bella…everything she felt for me could be transferred through our eye contact. I love you I mouthed to her. She smiled and brought her head towards mine our noses touching. I leaned in to give her a sweet kiss, but was interrupted by the roaring of a car engine. Not expecting this my family and I jumped and we looked over. In front of us was a huge black escalade SUV. The engine was so loud the humans were flinching. Bella's phone rang and she answered it. "Aro?" she said.

**BELLA POV**

"Aro? Are you alright? You sound worried." I said throughout the phone.

"Bella." He said urgently. "Just know that what's about to happen WAS NOT my idea. I told you they were going to act and…" I hung up on him. No…this couldn't…you're kidding… The car door to the escalade opened and out walked Felix. My mouth formed an O. this WAS NOT happening. He opened the door and out jumped Jane. She looked just as beautiful as she did before, but she looked more evil now. Her eyes were a deeper crimson than when I left. I could only pray it was only Jane. However, maybe it's because I'm damned to Hell, but my prayers weren't answered. Out from behind Jane came Alec Volturi himself. He flashed a wicked smile to everyone who was ogling at him, and then searched the crowd for me. I could hear all the girls' thoughts. Alec had stolen all their hearts in an instant. NO…no no no no no this couldn't be happening. I felt like the world was crashing down on me. Alec found me and our eyes met. He winked and smiled a wicked grin at me and walked past me with Jane right next to him. They walked over to the office where I assumed they would get their schedules. Edward had already gotten me mine thank God. I couldn't face them.

I shook my head, what were they doing HERE? I looked at Edward for an answer my eyes full of panic he looked at Alice who kept muttering "never saw this coming…"

It was official. Hell was going to break loose today.

**R&R :)**


	12. Chapter 11

**whoa I actually had time to update. o_O**

**Mkay well we all know the drill. REVIEW! The equation is simple more reviews=faster updates. It's inspiration guys. It gives me something to write FOR you guys.**

**tigermoonlight67: OOPS! sorry i meant to say that i would answer it in this chapter not the last one! SORRY!  
**

**okay REVIEWWWW!!**

"Oh nonononononononono" I moaned. I looked up desperately at Edward whose eyes were shooting daggers to the door leading to the Secretary's office. I could feel the snarl building up in his chest. I used Jasper's power to calm him down. It wouldn't have worked if Jasper wasn't helping me. Alice shrieked in frustration. Emmett was shaking in anger and Jasper's eyes were hardened gold. Rosalie looked like she was ready to rip someone's head off. The door opened and out walked Alec Jane and Felix. Felix got into the black Escalade and drove off and Alec and Jane walked over to us. My jaw dropped slightly. There eyes weren't crimson anymore. Instead they were green.

"Contacts…"Jasper murmured quietly. Well those had to be some vampire duty contacts to last them. They reached us and Edward was the one to break the silence.

"Alec." Edward said stiffly. "Alec's face broke out into a genuine smile.

"Ah I see you don't like my presence! It's okay you'll get over it." Jane looked at me.

"Bella!" She bounced over to hug me. I followed in suit reluctantly. "I've missed you the house was so boring so Alec and I decided to join you." I heard a scoff come from Alice.

"Has anyone told you that when you jump and dance around like that, you look like a goat with three hoofs more than you do graceful?" Jane's jaw dropped and Emmett started to snicker behind me. The snarl came from Jane as she leapt towards Alice. Alec held her back. She got this concentrated look in her eyes and all of a sudden Alice fell to the floor gasping in pain. I used my shield to cover Alice and threw an accusatory glance at Jane who just shrugged her shoulders.

"Bella." Alec said to me. "He looked me up and down. "Nice outfit. Anyways, you look just as beautiful as ever." I felt the wave of sadness wash over him.I only glared at him though. I left Alice's side, pushed Jane out of my way and stood only centimeters from Alec's face.

"What. Do. You. Want." I demanded. He grinned

"What do you think?"

"To ruin my life?"

"Correct,"

"Well you can't" he chuckled.

"You want to bet on that?" The school bell shrieked, but no vampire budged. I shook out of it first, and I tugged on Edward's shirt.

"Let's go to class love." Edward grunted and walked away with me both of us throwing cursory glares at Alec and Jane. We were followed by the rest of the Cullens.

Edward pulled a few strings and was in every one of my classes except history, which was my first period. He escorted me to my class. As we reached the shack like portable that housed my classroom. I turned face him and let out an exasperated sigh. He tilted my face so that I looked into his eyes. His soft golden eyes were heartbreakingly beautiful. I felt my face break out into a wide grin, and he broke into his usual crooked smile. He leaned forward and kissed my head.

"It'll be fine. " He whispered in my ear. I gulped my nerves and smiled. I turned away from him and walked into the classroom.

I walked in ignoring all the gaping mouths in the classroom and wakled over to the teacher.

"Good morning!" I said cheerfully" "My name is Bella…I'm new." The teacher was gaping at me now.

"Uh..uh…um..uh"

"I'll just sit down," I said interrupting is stuttering attack. I saw an empty seat next to a blonde haired human girl. I walked over and took a seat. It was then that the real desire for human blood hit me. It was like a white hot branding iron had been shoved down my throat. Luckily I remembered one of the abilities I picked up at the ball. One lady had the ability to make whatever she wanted to happen, happen just by saying so out loud. So out loud to myself I whispered so only I could hear, "I will not desire or need human blood from now on." I felt a ball of warmth in body appear, and then disappear. I grinned. That wasn't so bad. I turned to the girl next to me.

"Hey, I'm Bella." The look on her face looked like she just got to speak to Brad Pitt or Angelina Jolie.

"Hi!" She squeaked. "I'm Jessica!" I smiled at her. I heard the door open, and when I looked up I saw Alec. Damn. I groaned loudly. He looked up and I read his mind.

_Ohh I see the vampire has made a little human friend. Care to share the snack?_ I shot daggers at him. He raised an eyebrow.

_No? *laughs* oh then this should be fun._

As he walked over I realized the only other empty seat left was next to Jessica. I sat on her right, I guess he would sit on her left. Jessica was gawking, and Alec finally made eye contact with her. I saw his wicked grin appear…and then disappear. He looked at her the same way he looked at me...or used to… Like he loved her. He sat down next to her. She shyly looked away, but Alec didn't stop.

"…God you're beautiful." He said. Jessica blushed deeply. He was lying. I could feel it. What was he doing?!

_Man Bella. You missed out her blood smells delicious. I hope you don't mind me eating your only human friend._

"You would blow the cover." I whispered loud enough for only him to hear. Vampires have keen enough hearing. "Aro would have to kill you."

He smiled. _I think we all have established that I'm much stronger than Aro, or anyone else on the Volturi. _I looked at him in disgust and horror.

He spent the rest of the class period talking to Jessica. I was too late. Her heart was fluttering for him already. She loved him, and he loved her blood.

As soon as the bell rang I ran out of the classroom and immediately saw Alice and Edward. They looked angry…almost like demons from hell.

"." Edward demanded from me. I shook my head. Alice then looked at me.

"My vision…"she whispered. "Is it true?" I nodded my head silently. To be honest, I wasn't exactly sure why I cared so much about saving Jessica. I mean, Alec could defend himself and she was just a human. I mean I used to drink their blood all the time. But I think it was the fact that he did it to spite ME that drove me insane. He was doing it to upset me.

I couldn't hold it in any longer. I ran out of school at human pace. I was followed by Edward and Alice. I saw Jasper Emmett and Rose come from their classrooms and watching us run followed. As soon as no human could see us I ran at vampire speed into the depths of the forest and threw the biggest temper tantrum in the world. I guess we were skipping the rest of school. I started knocking down oak trees centuries old, and crushing rocks and boulders. I snarled ferociously and growled. I heard Edward tell Alice "no no…let her take it out." Thank god for Edward. Once I was done I looked at them, bloodlust in my eyes.

"What the hell is he UP TO?" I hissed. Edward came to my side and put his arms around me. He squeezed my shoulders affectionately

"That's the last thing you need to worry about. Love, you know none of us would let Alec do anything to upset you. If he is, I swear on my life I will leave now and kill him slowly." I could only smile. That was the thing about Edward. I could never really picture him in a fight. I mean it just didn't seem…I don't know like him. But what I loved about him was that even though I couldn't picture it, I knew with all my heart he would defend me with his life any second.

"He's right!" Alice said. "Trust me, I'll get Jane for you any second." She rolled her eyes.

"She's not even that CUTE" I threw my head back and laughed. Alice was so adorable.

"I disagree Alice, but thanks." I heard Rose cut in.

"Bella, you're blinded. You lived with her for so long you think she's beautiful." I looked up at her.

"That's right." Emmett said. "She's soo..."he glanced over to Alice and they grinned at each other.

"Oh God not that again." Jasper groaned. Simultaneously Emmett and Alice sang

"U-G-L-Y SHE AIN'T GOT NO ALIBI. SHE'S UGLY!" Oh God. I started shaking uncontrollably with laughter. Jasper moaned

"Bella don't worry. You think its cute now. But I swear, when they first learned it, it took them a year to STOP singing it." I only smiled. I looked around at my family and couldn't help but grin. They were so perfect. They were so silly, serious, loving, dedicated. They were everything I could have dreamed of in a family…and they were all mine. So what Alec and Jane decided to rain on the parade? Edward was right nothing could bring me down. I looked over at Edward who was still standing next to me.

"I love you." I whispered in his ear. He grinned and kissed me on the head, and then pecked me on the lips. I kept him there. I kissed him this time. On the lips. As usual the electricity running through it was unbelievable. The kiss got deeper and I felt my eyes roll back. I let out a soft moan and ran my fingers through his hair. Edward was the one to pull away. I pouted, as usual. He laughed and then looked at me.

"Come with me. I want to show you something."

Alice all of a sudden cheered and Emmett said

"FINALLY EDWARD!" Alice rolled her eyes along with Edward.

"You still owe me money you know, 70 dollars." Edward said. Emmett threw a roll of cash at him.

"Here keep it." he said. "Just for ONCE. d yourself a favor and HAVE FUN."

"They're not going to do it you know?" Alice said in her miss. Know-it-all voice.

"he's going to-" I didn't get to hear the rest of it. Instead Edward grabbed my hand and ran me deeper into the forest.

We soon came to a meadow. The spring grass rose from the earth and the flowers danced along sporadically all over the ground. It was amazingly beautiful. All of a sudden I heard music…it was my lullaby. Where was it coming from though? I turned to look at Edward and he met me with a bouquet of red roses. I smiled and took them, the music still playing. I saw a portable iPod dock on the floor and realized he had recorded himself. I smiled. I bent down to smell them, though I could smell them from a mile away and gasped. The center rose was white and on the bud was a ring.

I looked up at Edward who only grinned. He took the ring from the flower and kneeled on the floor.

"Edward…" I whispered.

"Bella," he began.

"Bella from the moment I saw you. You stole my heart. Nobody…I mean it NOBODY has made me feel as euphoric as I feel when I'm with you. I love you. When I see you, touch you, kiss you, hold you…Bella you've become my everything. I know we get to spend eternity together, but I kind of wanted to do this traditionally. You know? So Bella Volturi…will you marry little old me?"

I swear to you that if I could I would have been crying tears of joy at that moment.

"Yes" I whispered.

"I love you Edward Cullen." He grinned,

"And I love you too Bella. You're my cheese."

"Your what?" he just chuckled

"Nothing Love."

Forget it. I didn't care. I was going to get married! He placed the ring on my hand. It was oval cut and encrusted with diamonds. [**A/N: if you want to see a picture its on my profile :) ****]**

As soon as the ring was on I wrapped my arms around him. I remembered all the times Alec tried to propose to me, and how every time something would interrupt us. I guess it was fate, and thank God I never got to answer. I would have made the biggest mistake in my life. Edward was my life. Everything was so perfect so right, and nothing. Not even ALEC could bring me down. Before I could even move, my cell phone rang.

"It's Alice…" Edward murmured. "She's probably going to ask to do your wedding." I silenced my phone and Edward looked at me. "She'll kill you for that you know?" he said. I grinned.

"It's okay. That phone call can wait." I stood on my tippy toes and kissed him. Right now, anything anybody wanted to say wasn't important. Right now all I wanted was to be with him. My partner, my life, and now…my fiancé.

**R&R :)**

**3  
**


	13. FYI

**Okay Okay Kill me later for making you think this was a chapter, but THIS IS IMPORTANT :D**

**So I decided that I wanted to put one of my faithful readers IN my fan fic! YAY : D**

**Now how do I CHOOSE? Easy. Let's have a contest :D**

**Basically the character would be*insert winner's name here* and they would be either another one of Bella's human friends, or one of her vampire friends. The winner would be in about 2-3 chapters. How cool is that?!**

**So here's how we play**

**all you have to do is get your friends to Read my fan fiction, and then get them to review. IN their review tell them to also mention who referred them to my fan fic (I need your username) So for example**

**let's say Janedoe reads my fic and wants to enter the contest. So she gets her friend johndoe to read it and review johndoe's review should be like this**

_**heyy *insert what you would usually in a review***_

_**btw janedoe referred me.**_

**And that's it! Simple as that. I don't care how you do it. Put in your profile, as your aim or msn away message, mass email it, mass facebook it I dun care. Just get them readers in and you'll appear in a couple of chapters!!!**

**I'm going to keep this competition open for about a week. That means January 15, 2008 the contest will be closed. Whoever referred the most people to my stories wins!**

**Mkay well the next chapter is on my computer. I'm going to upload it to the website maybe by tmmrw. **

**Alright so LET'S GET THOSE REFERRALS GOING! REMEMBER TO REVIEW!! (yes I am a review whore XO)**

**Thanks!**

**3 **

**x3cullenloverx3**


	14. Chapter 12

**Mkay I know this one is a lot shorter than the past couple, but I was trying to update quickly!**

**So the next chapter is going to include a LUNCH SCENE! yay i know we all love our lunch scenes with the Cullens.**

**I have the next couple of chapters plotted out in my head, and so far I think you'll be pleased :)**

**Remember the contest is still open!! I'd love to put one of my readers in the story!**

**And as usuall**

**RATE AND REVIEW!!!**

The next day was my second day of school. This time I wore a deep royal blue turtleneck sweater, dark wash jeans, and boots which was a

lot more conservative than yesterday. Carlisle and Esme had left the country to go for some "unknown business."

Emmett said that they needed a 42nd honeymoon. I thought back to yesterday, when the unthinkable happened. To our tie in the meadow

where Edward had proposed to me. I glanced down at the ring on my finer and grinned. I couldn't believe that I was getting _married_. It

seemed so surreal. I heard Edward's footsteps coming down the stairs, and then I heard Emmett's heavy footsteps overtake his. He ran to

me, drug me to the couch in the living room, pulled out a video game controller, turned on the ps2 and gave it to me.

"Who's up for some mortal kombat?" I grinned.

"You're on!" I exclaimed! Edward finally reached us and hearing our conversation groaned.

"Not that game again guys! You've been at it for DAYS now, even though it feels like EONS."

I turned to Edward and asked him

"You want to play?" He grinned mischievously at me.

"I have a feeling Edward wants you to play a whole different game with you."

"EMM!" I yelled out loud.

"Whattt?" he drawled. "Not my fault you haven't done it yet." No me and Edward surprisingly had not made, well love yet.

I told myself that I could wait, and that "it" wasn't necessary. But eeverytime we started to kiss Edward would pull away in the heat of the

moment and say "after the wedding." I swear he could make anyone feel so completely unholy.

I then heard Alice's pitter patter of footsteps. She pulled out the mortal Kombat CD before we could even start earning a "HEY!" from

Emmett. She replaced it with DDR, and placed two mats on the floor. She then started tapping her foot impatiently "Come on old man! Show

me what you got!" She yelled out. Me, Emmett and Edward shared confused glances. Then out of nowhere Aro came out of the shadows of

the stairs.

"Sweetheart, you're so YOUNG there's no way you could beat me it this game."

"OH REALLY?" Alice asked loudly. "Then bring it!"

My jaw dropped. "OH MY GOD NO WAY!! A DANCE OFF?!"

Edward rolled his eyes.

"Come on Love, we better get to school, Emmett you take the jeep and bring everyone else to school." I wasn't sure if Emmett heard him, he

was too busy being Alice's cheerleader.

"WHOO! GO ALICE!" Unfortunately by the looks of how the game was going it looked like Aro was losing…he wasn't even trying!"

When me and Edward reached school, I immediately grew cautious, remembering who the new student was at school." Edward noticed.

"Everything is going to be fine," he whispered in my ear before kissing my hair. I smiled and I let him open my door for me. `

I stepped out of the car and held his hand. We smiled at the thoughts we heard the humans thinking. I had to chuckle at some, and for

others I was kind of surprised. I couldn't help but keep listening to more of the thoughts, wondering what everyone thought of me and

Edward.

_Man, I'm too late_

_As much as I hate to say it…they make a cute couple_

_I wonder if they've kissed already…maybe if I kissed her she'd come to me?_ At this Edward made a face. I looked at him oddly

"You would NOT want to kiss him…trust me." I threw my head back and laughed, and soon Edward had joined in.

_Man their laugh sounds like angels singing!_

We smiled at each other. I kept listening

_Man…what I would give just to have one NIGHT with her. I would_ Edward whipped his head around and glared at the boy giving the remark

inside his head. I stopped listening; the girl standing next to him was talking about Edward, whipped cream, handcuffs, and water. I kissed

Edward on the check and let my hand trail down his arm leaving my territorial boundary on him. I could feel the envy coming off of her.

_You know…they make it seem NORMAL to date your sibling. Eh, can't blame Edward though. His new sister is HOT! _

At this, both of us smirked.

"He's right," Edward said. "how _could _I resist? I went form standing at his side to standing it front of him. I wrapped my arms around his

waist and he pulled me close.

"I think the real question is how could _I _resist?"

We saw Emmett's jeep pull gotout looking pissed. The gang caught up to us, and Alice had her arms crossed and she was grumbling.

"I'm guessing things didn't go so well?" I asked. She shrieked in frustration causing us all to flinch.

"I SAW IT. I saw myself winning!"

"Um-Alice," Edward started "You saw yourself starting to win…Aro's had eons of time to practice remember?" I could feel the distress coming

off of her. Jasper sent her calming waves and she immediately relaxed.

We heard the car before we saw it. Alec's escalade pulled up and parked next to Emmett's jeep, scraping it.

Emmett's hands clenched and e grew furious. Rose placed a hand on his chest

"Don't worry love, Karma's a bitch."

"And Karma is about to hit him in a few seconds." Alice said.

Alec jumped out of the car and Jane jumped from the back. He then went and opened the passenger car for guess who? Jessica. I took a

deep breath and Jasper had to send me reassuring waves. I smiled at him, and he returned it.

Alice smiled "only a couple more seconds…" Alec turned around and flashed his wicked grin at me. He looked me up and down, and then his

eyes froze at the engagement ring on my finger.

"And Karma has hit." Alice said triumphantly. I smiled evilly at Alec and Edward put his arm around my waist.

"NO!" Alec snarled. Jessica was too far away to hear it, but it would have made her run away.

This time, it was my turn to smile wickedly.

Jessica finally reached his side, and they linked arms. She stood on her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek.

His eyes were black behind the green contacts, making his eyes look darker than before. They were almost a dark green.

"Babe, did you get contacts?"

"Yeah…"he said. "Contacts…" The bell rang for us to go to 1st period. This time the tables were turned I thought as I smirked to myself. This

time _I _get to make his life living hell, and trust me. I was going to do it to the best of my abilities.

Edward kissed me on the forehead and Emmett said

"Knock him dead Bella! Piss him off! Make him so angry I have a right to kick his sorry little behind!"

"Actually," Edward interrupted. "The only person who is going to hurt Alec will be me. I hope you all don't mind." Emmett grinned

"Nope Eds, do what you want."

I heard Alec's thoughts as he walked by,

_He won't get anything I haven't got. _My eyes got dark as I was filled with remorse, shame, anger, hurt, fury and other indescribable emotions.

I guessed Edward heard it too, because his liquid topaz eyes hardened.

He looked at me, and kissed me on the lips this time.

"Bella…"

"It's fine." I said. "I'm sorry I'm such-"

He shushed me.

"We don't have much time to get to class. Go drive him insane, for me?"

I grinned. That I could do.

**Rate and Review**


	15. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! My dad was gone for a business trip and so the computers were offline for a bit. **

**mkay soo**

**tigermoonlight67: Remember that Aro is older and has the ability to mess with things, and also he doesn't go to school :) he has more time**

**high-off-skittles- XP: actually im thinking of calling the contest off =X thx so much for the review though!**

**thanks to ALL OF you guys who review faithfully. You guys are AMAZINGGG :)  
**

**mkay so ENJOY :)**

**remember REVIEWWW  
**

I opened the door to the classroom and proceeded to walk to my seat. Alec and Jessica were already seated. When he spotted me, his eyes went immediately to my hand. I could feel the shock in his body. When he saw me, his eyes went directly to my hand. I scould feel the shock in his body. When I got to the table, I asked "is something wrong?" he glared at me. As I walked over to my seat, Alec spat "that seat's taken." I glanced over.

"But Nobody's sitting it," I said innocently. I then came up with an ingenious idea.

"Jessica!" I knew I still had her under my spell.

"Do you mind if we switch seats? I would loeve to sit in between my two best friends!" Alec's eyes widened.

"Actually, I'd like to sit with my girlfriend." He said grasping at the straws. I smirked evilly.

"I think you can last 50 minutes," I said.

"Yeah babe," Jessica said cutting in. "It's only 50 minutes!" As soon as the teacher started talking Alec and me began conversing quietly in vampire whispers.

"…twice Bella…I asked you twice…and all Cullen has to do is be with you for a week to get you to say yes?!"

"Alec, I love Edward. What me and you had…"

"What Bella? Are you trying to say you idnd't love me?"

"I did Alec! It's just that…things changed. Alec when I saw him for the first time at the ball…words can't describe how perfect that moment was. When we locked eyes…I did love you Alec, but things changed." Alec was silent but I heard his mind.

…_Well I loved you…shit she heard that_

"Did you Alec?" I asked. "Or was the relationship just physical?"

"Are you kidding me?" He hissed. "Bella…what you feel for Cullen…I felt that for YOU. You don't know what I felt that afternoon when you just picked up and left. The teacher turned on the fan and the smell of human blood wafted around the room. Alec inhaled deeply. I gagged in disgust.

"Whatever," he said. "I'm just glad I got over you. You weren't that great anyways." I scoffed.

"Right Alec, if that's the case why are you here?" He sat silently. I smirked. Time to annoy him a bit.

"Alec, the way he KISSES. It's amazing." Alec gripped the bottom of the table tightly.

"The way he rolls his tongue and he lets it lightly caress-"

"ENOUGH" Alec hissed.

I took the hand with my engagement ring on it and put it on top of his.

"Does this bug you?" I asked him. He clenched his fists.

As soon as the bell rang, Alec ran out of his seat out the door. Jane was waiting for him, and they ran off somewhere. I heard Jessica's nervous chuckle.

"Sometimes, I think he loves his sister more than me…I mean he says he doesn't but…"

I smiled sympathetically at her. If only she knew her true purpose in his life.

"It's okay, he'll come around." I said sympathetically. I walked out of the classroom and Edward was waiting for me.

"Congratulations," You've irked Alec quite well." I chuckled and kissed Edward on the cheek.

"Thank you!" I said. Together we walked hand in hand to the rest of our classes. We didn't pay attention too much, we were too busy talking and looking at each other. Soon it was time for lunch. Me and Edward met up with the rest of the gang and we headed to the cafeteria. As soon as we got close the stench hit.

"what DIED?!" I asked in horror. Edward laughed.

"Human food, "Jasper said. "You'll bear it after the first couple of weeks. We went through the lunch line and I watched in horror as each vampire picked up food. I followed, even though I didn't want to.

They then took a seat at the only round table in the lunch room. Edward pulled out my chair for me, and placed himself on my right side. Alice all of a sudden groaned. "Unavoidable trouble in 3 seconds." She said. She tried to get to the seat on my left quick enough, but it was too late. Alec and Jessica walked over to our table and Alec sat on the left of me.

"I'm sure my best friend wouldn't mind if I sat with her and her family at lunch." He said grinning. Jessica had a tray of food and Alec was holding a black thermos. I could smell the blood in it from a mile away. Jasper and Emmett could too. The poor guys hadn't hunted in 3 weeks. Alice and Rose smiled sympathetically at me and they took their mates away from the table out the door. Alec turned to Jessica and said

"Angela's calling you, go talk to her." Jessica obeyed like a loyal dog.

"Where's Jane?" I asked. He grinned.

"She got hungry." I shuddered.

Edward grew stiff and rigid. Alec smiled at this and then placed his hand over my left hand…over the engagement ring.

"Does this bug you?" He asked me. _Stay Calm_ I told myself. I couldn't show any signs of this irritating me or Edward would get upset and Alec would feel triumphant. Edward's eyes hardened gold and I could feel the fury building inside him.

"Alec." He said stiffly. "Get your hand off of my fiancé before I shatter every bone in your arm." Alec smiled wickedly and completely ignored him. Looking at me he said

"No? Oh that's too bad…well how about this?" With that he reached down and kissed my head lovingly. Then everything happened quickly.

The rage I had been monitoring in Edward snapped. Edward flipped the table over and in landed upside down on the floor. A snarl leapt from his throat as he attempted to launch himself at Alec. Thank God I had Emmett's super strength. I held him back. I knew what Alec was up to.

"No Edward!" I said in horror. "You'll reveal our secret and Aro will-" I flinched at the thought. The humans were going wild inside their head and outside.

_SWEEET! A fight between that new kid at Edward…over BELLA!_

_Damn! I didn't know Edward had that IN HIM!_

_FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!_

_Did that kid Alec just KISS Bella?! Lucky asshole_

_THIS is the fight of the CENTURY. _

Alice ran back into the cafeteria with the rest of the Cullens behind her. Emmett and Jasper grabbed Edward and dragged him from the premises. They were going to the forest.

"Come on!" Alice said. "I saw this…and you need to leave Bella. I don't think what you want to do is the best idea right now…"

"The future is inevitable Alice." I said "I'll catch up. Don't worry." Once Alice was gone, I whipped my head around and stalked over to Alec who had his hands on his hips triumphantly. The teachers looked to scared to walk over. They had every right to be. Alec looked like a monster.

"How DARE you!" I hissed at him. He chuckled. We began talking softly so no human could hear.

"It's been a while since we had kissed."

"I will KILL you." I said. I then looked at Alec's thermos.

"If you have blood…why are you still with Jessica?" He grinned and then let his entire scheme play out in his head so I could watch. My jaw dropped in horror, but I quickly shut it. He was a monster.

"Bella, this?" he lifted the thermos slightly.

"Is NEVER as satiating as catching the prey yourself."

"You wouldn't…" I said.

"I would. Bella you watch, one day I will destroy this entire school if I don't get what I want." I screamed in frustration and stormed out of the cafeteria. When I got into the forest, my family was all on the floor, gasping in pain. Sitting there watching was Jane. She was burning them. The fury in me broke and I used a new power to electrocute Jane. She screamed slightly and lost concentration. I then used her power on her. Jane's cries were effortless.

"B-b-Bella! P-P-Please! Stop!!!" I couldn't stop. The anger in my was only making me stronger and stronger. I knew then I was using more force with Jane's power to burn her than Jane EVER could summon up. I was doing her some serious damage. She let out a blood curling scream, but I wasn't done with her.

"Bella!" Edward roared. Emmettt ran at me full speed and collided with me making me lose my concentration. I sighed out of exhaustion. Jane was on the floor whipering like a puppy dog. Alec came a bit too late.

"Jane!" He cried when he saw her. He glared daggers at me.

"You won't get away with this." He scooped Jane up and they ran off. I snarled and was on all fours like an animal. Edward held me down until alec was gone. He then put me in a tight embrace.

"It's okay love, we'll get through this' he whispered. I looked up at him.

"Together?" I whispered.

"Together." he replied, never letting go.

**R&R 3**


	16. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! mkay so chapter 14 is up**

**REVIEWW!!! i Love reviews**

**OMG 101 REVIEWS?!!! guys I love you SO MUCH!**

**mkay read :)  
**

Jessica's family wasn't in Forks. The story going around was that she moved. I wasn't dumb. Alec killed them, and dumped their drained bodies somewhere. I flinched as I thought about his initial plan for Jessica. To take her deep into the words…unveil himself…and she would be gone. I sighed; it was only a matter of time. I shook out of it. This was not going to bring me down. I was going to get MARRIED soon! I was lounging on the living room couch playing video games with Emmett. I had just beaten him for the 42nd time.

"You don't play fair!" he whined. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Not my fault I can see the future!" I said triumphantly.

"Gah you mutt" he grumbled under his breath. My ears perked up.

"What did you just call me?" I asked.

"Uh-nothing, let's play again!" He was nervous. It was radiating off of him. I knocked the controller out of his hand and immediately cornered him.

"What. Are. You. Hiding." I demanded. Emmett found an escape route and ran out the door at vampire speed. I groaned. Aro probably had something to do with this. I walked up the stairs to the guest bedroom. As I opened the door I saw Aro jumping on the bed his iPod in his ears.

"JUST DANCEEE GONNA BE OKAYY" he sang as he jumped off the bed. I ripped the headphones out of his ears.

"Aro"

"Hey! Lady Gaga was singing the chorus!" I rolled my eyes

"Whatever. Why is Emmett calling me a mutt?" Aro's eyes widened.

"Well…it's…it's because you are Bella." I froze.

"What's THAT supposed to mean?!" I demanded. He sighed,

"Sit down darling. You'll be surprised." I sat down.

"You're a hybrid Bella. Your great grandfather was a werewolf. You have it in your blood, but when I bit you…surprisingly you didn't die. Instead the genes mixed." He looked at my shocked face and continued "I planned on telling you…but then you ran off with Edward so nobody really could."

"So you're telling me…" I said. "That I'm half vampire and half werewolf?" I asked. He nodded. I was glad I was sitting down.

"That's why you are so different Bella… He said. Oh. I looked up at Aro.

"Thanks for telling me. I guess?" Something crossed my mind, and I had to bring it up.

"Aro…you are still leader of the Volturi…and Jane and Alec are part of the Volturi…why can't you STOP them?"

"Bella…you don't understand. Those are my two strongest. If I kill them, I won't be anything. I NEED them."

"Aro they KILLED humans!"

"Don't forget Bella, you did too." I flinched remembering it.

"FINE. JUST 10 MORE DAYS BEFORE YOU CAN LEAVE ME ALONE FOR THE REST OF ETERNITY." Aro flinched. That one hurt him. Oops. I sighed

"Aro…" I started.

"I didn't know you hated me that much…"

"I don't!"

"Yeah you do."

"No Aro, I'm just frustrated…you know it seems like nothing is going right for me except Edward"

"Hah…tell me about it. You know…I'm not used to my past actions…you know…acting so…gay! I'm an attention whore Bella you know that. When nobody here paid me any attention…I felt left out. This was the only way to get some attention…"

"Wait…so you're NOT gay!?" Aro rolled his eyes.

"Darling I have 50 wives…I'm not giving up all that fun that fast. And for the record. I'm metro sexual."

I chuckled.

"Aro…I love you like the best big brother/father I have ever had. You know that." He grinned.

"Thanks Bella." I grinned again and kissed his forehead. I walked out of the room and Edward was outside the door waiting for me.

"Ready to go to school?" he asked. I groaned.

"Maybe we can skip?" I asked hopefully.

"Bella," he began in a whiny voice. "Me Rose and Jasper have that physics test today I really can't skip!"

I heard the pitter patter of Alice's feet coming down the stairs

"I'll skip with you Bella!" she said cheerfully. I grinned. Emmett came down the stairs next

"OOH! ME TOO!"

"SWEET!" I said. Edward sighed

"I guess I'll come too then." He said dejectedly.

"No no, it's okay Edward. Take your test." He smiled and kissed my forehead. I then ran up the stairs to change. I came down in dark wash denim jeans; a Ralph Lauren three quarter sleeved white shirt, and white uggs to top it off. Living with Alice really does make one more fashionable.

"I DRIVE!" Alice called out. I kissed Edward, Alice kissed Jasper and Emmett landed one on Rose. We then hopped into Alice's Porsche and shot out the garage. I had a vision that it would be perfect for us to leave the city. Seattle was gray skied today but not rainy. It was perfect, no chance of sunshine.

We made one hell of a skip day. Alice declared in the car that we should start preparing for the wedding. Emmett was itching to be Edward's best man, so we got him fitted for an Armani tux. Then we went shopping for bridesmaid dresses. Alice took over. She already had a theme and was engrossed in the details. Emmett and I played thumb war while Alice was shopping. I beat him many times, 562 if we were keeping count. Soon, we ditched Alice (she saw it in her visions) and headed over to, of course, game stop. Honestly, Emmett had gotten me addicted. We got Halo, call of duty, and Medal of Honor. Emmett started playing the wii at the store. Eventually I grew bored and told him I would meet him at the car. He nodded, too engrossed to talk. I walked out the door and bumped into somebody in front of me.

"Sorry!" I said. I looked up…WAYY up. The guy in front of me had to be 6'7 at least. He had a silly grin that made his eyes chinky. I couldn't help but giggle at it.

"No problem, it was my fault." He said. "My name's Jacob and you are?"

I grinned "Bella." We shook hands.

"So why aren't you in school?" he asked grinning. I laughed.

"I could ask you the same question! Right?" he smiled.

"Yeahh…well sometimes a break is good. I go to school on LaPush territory"

"Hey that's in Forks!" I exclaimed "I live in Forks!" His grin got wider.

"Maybe we'll see each other then!" he said. All of a sudden, he wrinkled his nose.

"Hey, um" he said. "I have to go." Before I could say anything he ran off getting on a black motorcycle and speeding off. In a matter of deca seconds Alice was at my side with Emmett close behind.

"So, I see you've met the werewolf." Alice said.

"THE WHAT?!" I said a bit too loud. Emmett laughed

"Told ya she'd be surprised!!!" Emmett said. I was stunned. I just met a werewolf…the other kind of my half…and I didn't even NOTICE! How could I be so naïve? AS we walked back to the car, Alice stopped staring at a sign on a pole.

"O-M-G." She said. "We HAVE TO DO THIS!" Emmett and I walked over to where Alice was standing and looked at the pole.

"Nooo WAY." I said

"HELL YES! LET'S DO IT! Emmett yelled out.

I looked at the pole again

THE ULTIMATE BATTLE OF THE BANDS

WHERE: FORKS HIGH SCHOOL

When: December 15, 2008

$15 Dollars to sign up

$7 for admission

Show up to see the hottest underground bands of the century

Alice had an epic smile on her face. Shit. She had this all planned out. All I was sure of now was that December 15, 2008 was going to be one of the most interesting days of my life.

** R&R 3**


	17. Chapter 15

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. **

**This past week was um different. so yeah =/**

**so yeah I wanted to thank all of you guys (as usual) who ALWAYS review! You guys are my stars :D**

**I hope this next chapter is to your liking**

**okay BYE :D**

**and remember guys ALL OF YOU GUYS....REVIEW!!!!  
**

By the time we had gotten home, it was twilight. Edward was pacing nervously around the room. When he saw me open the door a genuine smile spread across his face. He ran to me and picked me up in a huge hug. I chuckled.

"I haven't been gone for too long!" I said. He gave me my favorite grin.

"I'm not used to being away from you for so long, it felt so weird…" My heart melted. He looked so cute, lost with those puppy dog eyes. I kissed his forehead. Alice and Emmett had already made their love attacks on their significant others. All of a sudden Alice grabbed my hand and ran up the stairs with Rose close behind. Alice barricaded the doors from the boys who were already banging on the door.

"What's going on? Alice?!" Jasper cried out.

"I HATE secrets ROSE!!!" Emmett whined

"BELLA! Are you ok? What are they doing to you?"

Alice giggled, then turned to us and mouthed "close your minds". Well, she told Rose more than me. I didn't exactly have to. She then handed me a pale pink bag with tissue paper in it the color of cotton candy.

"Consider it an early wedding gift from your loving sisters." Rose said grinning ear to ear. I was scared now. I hesitantly opened the bag and gasped when I saw it. I then added a groan.

"WHAT THE…" I whispered. In the bag was a pair of what had to be the most showing pair of lingerie.

"There's no way I can wear this!" I whispered. The boys finally gave up and walked away.

"of course you can!" Alice said. "I saw it!"

"Don't worry, Bella," Rose said. "You'll look amazing in it." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not exactly a goddess like you Rose." They looked at me like I was dumb.

"…Okay fine, whatever." I grumbled. Alice looked at me and said.

"I'll put in your bag when I pack for you to leave for your honeymoon. Right now, Rose I need you to leave and call Emmett in here." Rose looked suspicious.

"And if I don't?"

"Trust me," I said flashing a dazzling smile. "You'd like this better as a surprise." Rose grinned mischievously and turned and walked out of the door. As soon as she left, in about one second Emmett walked in the room. He grabbed my hand and Alice's hand and he ran is into the depths of the forest. We finally reached a cave. He turned to us and grinned.

"Guys, this can be our garage to practice till December!" he said ecstatically. Alice squealed with delight.

"Emmett you're a genius!"

"Really?"

"No." I chuckled.

"well, I Think you are amazing Emm, thanks for the place!" Alice then began with her orders.

"Okay, so this goes as my vision. Emm, you do drums, I will play the guitar, and Bells you're singing." I froze.

"Um…I kinda only do songs in the shower…" I said quietly.

"NONSENSE!" Emmett roared. "You have to!, besides you'd make one hot lead singer."

Alice nodded her head in agreement.

"Not to mention, Edward has always had a thing for rocker chicks considering he's the bore of the earth." I smiled.

"Really?" I asked. She looked at Emmett and grinned.

"Of course!" They said in unison.

"Another thing," Alice added. "Nobody knows about this except us…let's keep it that way. GOT IT?" she gave us one of those predator smiles. Emm and I nodded in agreement.

We picked a song, and practiced for about an hour. By then we were flawless. It doesn't take vampires too long to sound amazing. We headed back, but something stopped me. I smelled something delicious. God it was like nothing else I had smelled in the world. I guess they smelled it too, because in less than a second Emmett had swooped me up into his arms not allowing me to even run towards the smell and got me back home in no time. My instincts were starting to kick in. I snarled at Emmett and tried running back out the door, but I was being held back. Edward who heard my snarl ran down the staircase towards me and enveloped me in a hug. I knew better. He wasn't being loving, he was holding me back. Jasper kept sending me calming waves.

Edward then burst out into a snarl. "Alec." He growled low in his throat. My instincts stopped. This was all Alec…me about to expose myself…me about to get myself killed…it was all him. I heard steps down the stairs. Aro came quickly. He shook his head.

"I trust you Bella. He whispered in my ear. " You won't do it."

"This makes no sense Aro." I began. "I told myself I wouldn't want blood…but"

"You haven't worked on that power and perfected it yet…have you?" Looked at him, my eyes wide with horror. I had failed. The smell was coming closer now…drawing me in.

"What does Alec have to do with this?" I hissed.

"Sweetheart, Alec is bringing that Mike Newton kid her…he's bleeding… I trust you too Bella. I know you better than this. You have so much self control, I know you can do it. For me Bella…please." I looked up into Edward's pleading eyes. I had to do it. If not for me, than for him.

There were three strong knocks at my door. The smell burned my throat. Edward put his arms protectively around me. Jasper had to leave the room. Emmett opened the door. Aro was holding himself back. I could tell. He didn't want to look weak in front of Alec. As the door opened, I saw a bloody Mike Newton standing next to a dark eyed blood crazed Alec. He was holding it in just to spite me. I was trembling, holding back all the thoughts that ran through my head as I saw the deep crimson blood dripping from Mike's arms.

"What happened?!" Edward said with mock shock on his face.

"I fell! Someone pushed me while I was hiking and…" Mike said. Alec gently put a finger into one of the wounds his finger now dripping with blood. He walked over to me, and smiled.

"Does this bug you?" He whispered in my ear. He then placed the bloody finger on my lips. I wanted to scream. I didn't know how much longer I would last.

"Oh my!" I heard a familiar voice…the voice of an angel

"CARLISLE!" We all said together. They were FINALLY back from the trip!

"Let me help clean you up," Carlisle said to the bloody Mike. He led Mike out the door into the garden…away from us. The blood was still on my lips. I knew if I licked it, I would want more. I quickly wiped it away on a nearby towel. As soon as we all were sure that Carlisle had taken Mike out of hearing range, Edward pounced on Alec.

"I…" he growled. "am NOT going to take your bull ANY MORE." He said. The rest of the family started to form a protective circle around the two, not allowing Alec a way out. I wanted to sigh in relief…he was going to take care of it. I glanced over at Aro, who was watching, his face expressionless.

"Do it." Aro said. "Alec was getting too cocky for his own good." Alec's eyes were frozen in horror. I expanded my shield so that it protected everyone except Alec. Alec was powerless. Edward picked him up and rammed him into the door shattering the iron. Emmett's eyes then closed mine.

"Don't watch this baby girl." He said. "Just…just don't." I heard something that sounded like the tearing of metal and heard fire. It didn't take long.

When Emmett uncovered my eyes. I was still in shock. He was gone…Alec was gone from my life now…for good. Esme put her arms around me compassionately.

"It's okay darling…" I looked up at Edward. He was watching me cautiously, trying to see if I was scared. Trust me, I wasn't. I ran into his arms. If I could have, I would have sobbed. It was over…it was FINALLY over. Jane would go home with Aro and this would all FINALLY be normal. I kissed Edward on the cheek tenderly. I could feel his smile.

"So, now that all of today's festivities are done…you want to tell me what you've been hiding?" I grinned.

"You'll see." I let out another peal of laughter and this time everyone joined in. It felt right. Everything was finally going the way it was supposed to.

It was Aro's last day here. He was going to find Jane, and tell her about yesterday's events…and then take her home. I would miss him. I kissed his forehead.

"Thanks…" I said. "For being there for me all the time…even when you didn't like my ideas…you were always with me and I am forever in debt to you for that. Thank you."

He chuckled. "Yeah yeah, I better get going. I need some shark blood and I need to go get Jane…I better call Felix in…I'm going to need the help." He kissed me and before I could say anything flew out the window. Edward's hands, as usual then came from out of nowhere and wrapped around my body.

He kissed me where my pulse point should have been. "I love you." He whispered to me in my ear.

I turned around and looked at him. "I love you more," I whispered back. He gave me his crooked grin.

"I highly doubt that…" He said. He didn't let me finish, instead his lips crashed against mine and we landed ourselves into a deep kiss. I let out a small moan as I felt his hands near my back. He looked at me, his eyes dark with lust (probably mirroring mine) and we had that silent conversation.

"Are you?..." he began

"Ready?" I finished

"Yes, ready." He said agreeing. I nodded confidently. I was with the only man in the world that I would ever want to be with. This was right.

Too bad that's not what he meant.

"Great!" He said his voice getting slightly louder. I let my internal self groan. He didn't mean that…he meant

"We can move the wedding up to this Saturday now!" he exclaimed.

Yup. I was right. I wanted to groan…but looking into his excited eyes…I held it back. I had never seen him that happy…I smiled to myself. I could do this…besides how hard could a wedding be?

**R&R**


	18. Chapter 16

**Hey Guys, look who updated quickly!!**

**Even though I only got 4 reviews xO **

**So being the greedy evil whore that I am, I refuse to update until I recieve at least 8 more reviews**

**yes only 8. i can only stay away for so long =X**

**mkay so yeah I hope you like the story :)**

**for those faithful reviewers THANKS and please CONTINUE to review!**

**For all you new readers out there that are reading this, or those of you that have story alerted my fan fic**

**please please please please PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! REVIEW!!!!!**

**thanks :)**

"Stupid stupid stupid me" I moaned bumping my head against Jasper's arm. He chuckled.

"Oh it's not that bad drama queen." He said. Ever since I had agreed to move the wedding up Alice had been shopping non stop. We had been

shopping for the past 6 hours straight…in PARIS. The wedding date couldn't be booked on Saturday, so Edward settled for our wedding to be in

the next three weeks, but this didn't stop the hurricane Alice. The minute she got the vision the wedding was being moved up (a week ago) she

had been working non stop.

"ALICEEE!" I cried out. "I WANNA GO HOME!!!" She wasn't listening…instead she had that vacant look in her eyes…that vision look. I sat silently

and shared a glance with Jasper who looked worried. I could sense the worry radiating off of Alice. When she was done Jasper was at her side

in an instant, almost forgetting that we were not in the privacy of our home to run at vampire speed.

"Is everything alright sweetheart?" he said. "Angel, talk to me." Alice looked at me, her eyes wide.

"The home…it's GONE!" immediately I was scared.

"What do you mean?" Jasper said calmly.

"It's GONE Jasper. I can't SEE"

I tried looking for the home, and I found it.

"Alice…I can see the house still. Are you okay?" Alice and Jasper exchanged a glance.

"Bella…" Jasper said. "When Alice's visions disappear, there's a chance that it's a werewolf causing her not to see. You are part werewolf…"

"So maybe that's why I see…" I said musing. Then I froze. Werewolves…the house….I turned to Alice to see that she put two and two together

as well.

"We need to leave NOW." I hissed. In an hour, we were on a plane back to Forks. I wanted to run home. The entire family was in danger

because of these werewolves. What were they DOING?

I sat in between Alice and Jasper. Alice told me to close my eyes and focus on the house to see what is happening. So I did, and the 18 hour

plane ride home began.

******************************************************************

"Bella," jasper said gently shaking me. "We're here." My eyes flew open.

"They're after me." I said blatantly.

"Well I think that we all figured that out." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm running home." I said. Jasper nodded. I sneaked off the plane past customs and ran out the door at breakneck speed. I was home in a

matter of minutes. As the house came into the clearing, I could hear three pairs of heartbeats. They were strong and slightly faster than the

average human. They were already here. I threw open the door and looked into the faces of 5 vampires and 3 werewolves. Edward looked

tense, and seeing me made him even tenser.

_Bella, you shouldn't have come. You should have stayed _I knew he was talking to me. I let down my shield

_Edward I'm not going to hide forever. I want to deal with this problem before it grows into something huge. _ He looked up at me curiously.

"May I help you?" I said to the werewolves. I let out a small gasp

"Jacob!" I said. "What a pleasure to see you again!" His face broke out into a huge grin, when he realized I recognized him.

"Hey Bells,"

"I'm sorry," Edward said stiffly. "But I prefer if you do not nickname my girlfriend." I looked at him oddly. Girlfriend? I was his fiancé not his

girlfriend. Girlfriend sounded so…so _petty_ we had something stronger. My instincts told me just to shut up and that Edward was hiding our

relationship for a reason.

"No no Edward its fine. Me and Jacob are friends he can call me that!" I said quickly. Edward's eyes flashed over to me and Jacob's already wide

grin got bigger. He turned to me.

"So…" he started. "I didn't know you were a…"I saw him fight back distaste and finally manage to say "vampire." I smiled slightly,

"Well I am. I didn't know you were a werewolf." I said calmly. He grinned

"Then I guess we're even." I flashed a dazzling smile to him making him take a couple of steps back. It was then that I noticed the two others

that flanked his side. One was a tall gruff looking boy, and the other was a girl that looked pissed at life. Reading the minds of those

around me, I found out their names were Seth and Leah. They were siblings.

"So," I continued. "Is there a reason you came all the way out here?" Jacob's grin fell off his face and he began racking his mind for words.

"Um Bells…my Dad…he's a werewolf too…well the gene skipped a generation but still…and uh…he kind of…"

"His father sent the mutts here." Rose cut in with. "Obviously he doesn't realize we're not the pound. So Shoo." I saw the girl began to tremble

and instinctively my family and I took defensive position. I laughed, not like they had to. I could kill her myself.

"Leah, WAIT!" I heard Jacob and Seth say. Too late, in a matter of seconds Leah switched to werewolf mode, and Jacob and Seth did too

(probably to make sure we didn't hurt Leah.) That wasn't my plan though. I hadn't used Demitri's power in the longest of times and this was the

perfect opportunity. I closed my eyes and let the power seep from me. Leah who was stalking towards me halted, and then turned around to

face Jacob and Seth. She growled ferociously and she began to corner Seth. I giggled to myself. Using the powers felt good. It had this tingling

sensation that traveled down my spinal cord.

"That's enough Bella." I heard Esme say. "They mean no harm." I let out a sigh and stopped using the power. Immediately Leah shook out of it

and her face screamed _I'm sorry_. Jacob looked up at me furiously.

"What was that?!" he asked out loud. I scoffed.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" I yelled. "You're the one with the psychopath dark haired hot headed bitch who almost attacked my family, and you

are asking me what THAT was?!" He groaned in frustration.

"Like I don't know she's already psycho okay? We're trying to fix it!"

"Hey!" yelled Leah. Jacob rolled his eyes while Seth tried soothing his sister.

"Look" he started "We're not here to fight. Billy just sent me here to bring you to LaPush territory." I looked at him incredulously.

"…obviously you don't realize that the people surrounding me are my FAMILY. Why would I leave them for LaPush?"

"Because Bella. You're still part werewolf." A voice interjected. A man in a wheel chair rolled into the house. I read Jacob's mind quickly. This was

his father Billy Black. The man who was trying to make me live with the werewolves.

"No." I said confidently. "I'm not leaving, and don't you dare try to make me." The werewolves formed a protective circle around me enclosing

me. Edward snarled and Jacob responded with a deep wolf like growl. Billy watched on. I grinned. Thank God for Jane. Immediately, I used her

power to burn all four of the "werewolves". I listened to their cry of pain, and then stopped after a few seconds I stopped. Emmett started

chuckling. "Wimps" he muttered under his breath. Leah snarled in response to his comment.

"Look Billy." I said. I'm mated with Edward. I may have werewolf in my blood, but I can't morph because I'm a, you guessed it, VAMPIRE. So

please, why don't you all just leave?"

"Yet" he said.

"Yet?" I asked.

"Bella, you do realize there is a chance that you will have the ability to morph?"

"Well I don't. And when I do I'll be sure to tell you, until then goodbye!"

Esme cut in. "I think Bella is right. We have had enough interesting events this past week to last us eons. We can discuss this at a later time." I

sighed inside my head. Thank God for Esme.

"Yes…" Billy Black agreed. "Yes some other time." He left without saying goodbye and Seth, Leah, and Jacob left behind him."

"Hey bells," Jacob said.

"Yes?"

"It's gonna be loads of fun…you know when you finally get to move to LaPush." I grinned at his immaturity level. Something told me that the two

of us would make great friends.

Once they left everyone sighed, relieved they were gone.

"Ugh the house SMELLS" Alice whined. I sniffed the air.

"I don't smell-"

"Hybrid." Emmett said cutting me off. Edward pulled out a can of Lysol Air freshener and sprayed the room. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"It smells like wet DOG!" he cried out. I ran over to him and gracefully leapt onto his back piggyback style. He grinned.

"I'm not sure if I should be offended by that considering I am part dog…" I said musing to myself. He turned me so that I went from his back to

his chest.

"Either way, it doesn't change the way I feel about you." I grinned. A wedding in 3 weeks and a rock concert in 2 days. Life was good. Carlisle

and Esme had disappeared. I half groaned knowing what they were doing.

"Jesus Christ Emmett they're worse than you!" Everyone broke out into laughter. Emmett looked like he was about to die.

Everything felt so right, here with Edward and the rest of the Cullens. I felt like I belonged. I could never be this happy in LaPush or

Volterra…Forks was my home, and in Edward's arms was where I belonged.

**R&R**


	19. Chapter 17

**SORRYSORRY****SORRYSORRY****SORRYSORRY****SORRYSORRY****SORRYSORRY****SORRYSORRY****SORRYSORRY****SORRYSORRY****SORRYSORRY****SORRYSORRY****SORRYSORRY**

**The past couple of weeks have been hell on me and the story. Ther was a time this week where I was actually ready to just end the story because I had lost the passion behind it. Thankfully its back and I'm ready to write :)**

**GAHH i feel horrible for not updating soon but its all good right? :)**

**Okay so this is the Battle of the Bands**

**YAYY!**

**Sorry for it being so short =/ **

**mkay read **

**p.s: there are two author's notes. I suggest you take them seriously and to heart to enjoy the story  
**

**alright enjoy: PEOPLE REVIEW XOOO  
**

"Jesus Bella! Can you calm down, you're making ME nervous!" Alice gave an exasperated sigh as we sat backstage in the Forks High School.

"Sorry!" I said. Emmett let out a chuckle.

"Take a chill pill woman, you'll be fine." I gave him a sweet smile.

The band that had been playing had finished and the crowed cheered. I peeked out the curtain and saw Rose, Jasper, and Edward walk in. They looked like they felt awkward. I giggled to myself. We had told the others that we wanted to watch the battle of the bands. It didn't take much for them to cave. Hours before we were supposed to leave Alice made up some b.s. about having to finish shopping for the wedding and dragged me and Emmett out of the house. We told them we would meet them there. Please. Alice had finished the wedding preparations a week after Edward proposed to me. Still, it worked. They took the bait, and now they were in for the shock of their life. Emmett told me a little bit more about Edward's obsession with rocker chicks, except he did it in front of Edward just so I would see his reaction. I smiled thinking back on the scene

_FLASHBACK_

Me, Emmett and Edward were sitting in Esme's garden basically lounging. From the distance we heard someone playing loud rock music from there car. Edward rolled his eyes.

"How RUDE." He said. "Honestly, people from the 21st century have no respect for others."

"oh PLEASE" Emmett said rolling his eyes. "Bella, did you know that Edward totally digs rocker chicks?" My mouth dropped in fake shock. He had already told me this, that's how they got me to actually participate in the battle of the bands.

Edward looked thoroughly embarrassed. I wished he was human so I could see how bright red he truly was.

"How…uh CHILDISH Emmett, to put your desires on me? Grow up now." I smirked as Emmett continued.

"Whatever Bro, don't you remember when we had that man over?"

"MANOVER?" I said loudly interrupting him. I tried hard to hold in the laughter, but the smile couldn't go away. "What's that?"

"It's when Emmett and Jasper decide to kidnap me and lock me up in the house alone with them and call it a "sleepover". It's utter HELL." Edward said. I smiled to myself.

"…so rocker chick hm?" I said questioningly. Edward looked about ready to curl un in a ball and die. I chuckled.

"Yeah Bells, Rocker chick ain't that funny?!" Emmett said roaring with laughter.

**********************************************************************

We were next. We hadn't written our own song, apparently humans that aren't famous that write their own songs usually suck so we decided in order to blend in better we'd just take a song by Paramore and sing. I focused on the announcer's voice.

"Thank you Pigsnout for that amazing performance!"

"Pigsnout?" Alice, Emmett and I said incredulously.

"next up we have a new band out here to perform." I heard Edward's mind _Where's Bella? I swear I'm going to kill Alice if Bella's hurt in any way._ I smiled to myself. Even though I would or could never be hurt by anyone he still worried sick about me.

I went back to listening to the announcer

"Let's give a big warm welcome for undead bloodline!" We smirked to ourselves at the clear contrast between the name and us. The crowd was loud. The lights went on and Alice and Emmett hit the drums and guitar. [**A/N: Song: Misery Business: Paramore]** Jasper, Rose, and Edward froze in the audience, clearly shocked. Alice hit the note and it was my cue. I started to sing., [**A/N: Okay so I think you should YouTube the song and listen to it while you read this next part. I've included the lyrics. I think you might get the full effect if you allow yourselves to minimize the screen and continue reading while imagining that the person in paramour singing is really Bella and the guitar is Alice and the drums Emmett. Sorry long note, but just thought you should know what I think you should do :D****]**

I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top  
She's got a body like an hourglass that's tickin' like a clock  
It's a matter of time before we all run out...  
When I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth

I waited eight long months, she finally set him free  
I told him I couldn't lie, he was the only one for me  
Two weeks and we'd caught on fire  
She's got it out for me, but I wear the biggest smile

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good

Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change  
Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry that'll never change  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged  
I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way!

Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like, it's easy if you do it right  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him right now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good...

I watched his wildest dreams come true  
And not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving...

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now...

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
Just feels so good!

The crowd went WILD. People were screaming at the top of their lungs. Alice screamed out "THANK YOU FORKS!" before the lights went out and we ran off stage. Emmett threw me into a huge bear hug.

"BELLS THAT WAS AWESOME!" he said loudly! I giggled

"Thanks Emm, you were pretty killer out there on those drums." He let out a childish grin.

"Oh I know." Alice cut in quickly.

"Look who's waiting by the car." She said. There before us was our soul mates. Rose had a wild look in her eyes, that mirrored Jaspers. Edward looked like he was trying to stay calm, and there was a bulge in his pants. I looked at Emmett and Alice and we all laughed EXTREMELY hard. Alice was leaning on the side of the school, her tinkling laughter seeming like it would be the death of her.

"That was…really good." Jasper said strainingly. I could feel the you know what coming off of him by the truck load. Alice stopped laughing and grinned.

"Thank you! Let's all go home now, I'm tired. Emmett opened his mouth but before he could say anything Rose had run over to him and captured his mouth in a passionate kiss. I guess it was a lucky thing each couple had their own car. I walked over to Edward. He looked at me with wild eyes.

"You looked amazing up there." He said breathlessly. I shushed him and placed my lips gently over his. He moaned slightly grabbing the sides of my arms tightly. _Don't get to into it don't get to into it_ I thought to myself _he's just going to pull away as usual_ thank God for my shield. Oddly enough though…he didn't. Instead he pulled me closer to him my most private part touching up against his bulge. "Bella." He whispered in my ear.

**CLIFF HANGER!! Do they really DO IT?! or is it just another trick the evil author has played? (xO muahha)**

**Review and we'll find out :)  
**


	20. Chapter 18

**Another kinda short one! Sorry! Junior year is KILLER XO**

**Well anywayss this was going to be a long one...but I wanted to kinda add a bit of fluff before jumping into another thing. I feel like I've been throwing you guys on a roller coaster :)**

**Mkay well THANK YOU TO ALL YOU GUYS WHO REVIEWED! I was amazed to see all the new people :)**

**YOU GUYS ROCK! New readers you should know I LOVE REVIEWS. :DDDD**

**Okay so yeah enjoy :)  
**

My ears perked up as I heard the announcer inside the school tell everyone to exit the auditorium. Edward who's lips were placed on my neck groaned in frustration. I chuckled. He looked up into my eyes and gave me a crooked grin.

"You're right. It's not time yet. After the wedding." Now it was my turn to groan and for him to chuckle. I could hear the voices of the children leaving. Alice Jasper Emmett and Rose had already driven off. Edward opened the door to the Volvo and I got in. We then sped off before the kids could even leave the building

*********************************************************************************

_1 Week Later_

I spent all day cuddled up in Edward's arms. We skipped school. Hey! Can you blame us?! It was the day before our wedding! Thinking about it sent a warm feeling down through my body.

"We're getting married tomorrow." I whispered. Instead of pointing out that I was being Capitan obvious Edward kissed my hair and whispered "I know" back to me. There was a strong knock at the door. Edward tried to get up and get it, but I held him down whining like a little girl he laughed giving in and staying in place. Esme came down the stairs smiling compassionately at us. As she reached for the door a terrible premonition went through by body. Before I could say anything Jacob Black barged past Esme towards us. Seth and Leah followed close behind. In one swift movement Edward put me behind his body and leapt into a defensive crouch growling.

"she's your girlfriend?! BULLSHIT. SHE WAS YOUR FIANCE ALL ALONG!" Jacob roared

"Jake!" I said. He looked at me his eyes boring holes into mine

"You don't remember me at all do you?" I looked at him awkwardly.

"WE WERE BEST FRIENDS." He said. "You disappeared about 10 years ago." I sat in shock, and I could feel it on Edward too.

"Wow!" Seth said "It's a small world after all!!!" I rolled my eyes

"Too damn small" I said under my breath. I looked at Jacob for what seemed like an eternity contemplating my next move. The touch guy attitude he was putting on disappeared out of nowhere. His shoulders slumped and his eyes got big.

"Bells…" he started "We were supposed to be together…you know that? If you hadn't changed…we would've gotten married and had children…the whole shebang." I sighed.

"But Jake, that's not what fate wanted. I'm happy where I am now." I said confidently. I felt the comfort go through Edward. "Jake…I'm where I belong now…The wedding is tomorrow…and you're just going to have to get used to the fact that your once best friend is now a vampire and is getting married." I felt the sadness wash over Jacob.

"You're invited to the wedding you know? Edward said cutting in. I looked at him utter disbelief washing over my face. I saw him strain to say the next words. "Any friend of Bella's is a friend of mine." Jacob grunted and walked out of the house not saying another word. Leah threw me a dirty look.

"Dog," Edward said "If you look at my wife like that one more time I'm afraid that I will have to rip your eyes from their sockets." She growled and stormed off Seth following behind them. Once they were gone the recurring sigh of relief left the bodies of 8 vampires all over the house. Esme scrunched her nose up. "Oh dear! Now the house smells and before the wedding too!" I chuckled. Edward kissed my forehead.

"I'm afraid I have to leave now." He said in my ear.

"WHYYY?!" I cried. He chuckled. I heard Emmett and Jasper come down the stairs and they stood in front of me.

"BACHELOR PARTAYYY!" Emmett said like a college frat boy. "Bring on the hunt!" I pouted my lower lip protruding. Edward leaned into me and bit down gently on my lip.

"I'll see you tomorrow Mrs. Soon to be Cullen." I smiled and he left with Emm and Jasper. As they left I got up and went upstairs. Alice was in her room. When she saw me she grinned widely and motioned for me to come sit on her bed. I went over and plopped on the bed. I looked at the time. It would be midnight in exactly 10 seconds…and then it would be my wedding day.

"5….4….3…2…1…I'm getting married today Alice." I said. She let out a high pitched cheerleader squeal.

"I know! Aren't you excited?!" I smiled thinking about me and Edward. About all the things we'd overcome in such a short time and I imagined the rest of our lives together…just us.

"You know," Alice said. "Edward has always been such a prude…but ever since he met you Bella…I've never seen him as playful as this. He's always played the role of the oldest, you know no fun, always about the rules you know the drill…but you've brought something in him that none of us have ever been able to Bells…you brought him pure happiness." I looked at her and smiled.

"He makes me happy too Alice…and you know what…I am excited. I'm getting married to the man I love with all my heart." I said finally feeling confident, casting aside any fears…knowing that in the end it was always going to be me and Edward.

**Yeah I know some of you probably hate me cuz they didn't "do it" but I decided it wasn't the right TIME. and its just not edward to lose control. One of the biggest things that we all love about Edward is how chivlaric (if thats a word) he is. so yeah :)**

**OH yeah by the way review please! I love you!!!  
**


	21. Chapter 19

**Dear Readers,**

**It is with the greatest sorrow that I regret to inform you that I have concluded the Twilight FanFiction "Their Secret Love Story". I'm at a moment in my life that currently I do not have the time to keep up with this story. So far I have concluded that this story shall be put on hiatus. If I do have the time I will return and continue writing (but I think you'll have forgotten me by then). I want to thank ALL of you readers out there that helped me continue writing, all of you who story alerted, favorite story/author alerted and most of all reviewed. THANK YOU. You have truly been my inspiration when it comes to this story. I want you to know that in my mind, for the rest of this fanfiction they will get married have Renesmee who will soon be with Jacob and their worlds go on. I want to leave the imaginative part of this story up to you. You all are amazing writers out there whether you know it or not and I look forward to hopefully seeing your writings once more.**

**Thanks again and with deep sorrow**

**Sophia G. **

**X3cullenloverx3 **


	22. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! I'm BACK! Something spurred my imagination and I decided to come back for a while :D  
Enjoy :)))) BTW for all you fans that have been following. The time for Edward and Bella has finally come…too bad I've got to mark it as mature as its EXTREMELY explicit. If you don't have the tummy for it don't read it. I hope you guys are okay with that! I just dont want to get in trouble :S**

"Enough" Alice said. "We need to get you ready!"

"IT'S MIDNIGHT!" I said whining.

"It'll take a while, I have a lot planned" Alice said with her evil smirk. I groaned

"I always hated being your Barbie doll you know that?" She giggled and drug me into her room which was now transformed into a dressing room of some sort. I heard the voices of Rosalie and Esme join in as well. Great, I was going to be dressed by three vampires. They threw me into the chair and begun working. I would chime in with a "ouch!" here and there but other than that nobody would hear me amongst the chatter between these women. I closed my eyes and went to my happy place. I was with Edward. I was in his arms and we were in the meadow sitting quietly. I let out a sigh. He made me happy, more than anyone has ever.

"BELLA!" I heard Rose shout. I shook out of my day dream.

"huh?"

"Someone's here to see you…please try not to stink before the wedding." They walked out grudgingly and I turned to face Jacob.

"Jake…" He walked over towards me slowly. "I know that I smell to you vampires, so I'll try to stay as far away as possible." I smiled

"Thanks…I think?" He chuckled.

"Look, I know that we're not exactly your normal type of friends, but I hope that after this wedding we can still maintain our relationship somewhat. Besides, you are part werewolf there shouldn't be that much of a problem with it right?" I laughed.

"No problem at all, Jake you know that I love you like the little brother I've wanted right?" He threw me a smile

"Yeah, I know. Now go get ready, your big day is today and the ceremony starts in a few hours."

"WHAT?!" Had it really been THAT LONG that I was daydreaming! I turned to look at myself in the mirror only to see Alice now in front of it.

"OH NO YOU DON'T. ONLY AFTER WE'RE DONE!" She said scolding me. I pouted. Jacob had left and now the vampires were back. Esme was back around with the Lysol. After what felt like an eternity of prep [including the something blue from Rose something old from Esme something new from Alice and something borrowed from her as well] I turned to face myself and gasped. I knew I was beautiful, but what I saw in the mirror was UNBELIEVABLE. I couldn't believe it was me. The girls looked at my expression.

"Yeah, now you are DEFINETLY the prettiest woman alive." Rose said. I smiled."

"You guys are miracle workers" I whispered.

"Yeah yeah, now let's get ready! You go down the aisle in a bit and we still don't' have our outfits on!" Moving at vampire speed they were back in 10 minutes ready to walk.

"Let's go!" Alice said.

I watched as they walked down the aisle and I realized nobody was there to walk me. I felt a bit disappointed. Before I knew it I felt someone take my arm into theirs.

"Carlisle!" I exclaimed. He smiled

"You're my daughter too." And with that we walked down the aisle.

**EPOV**

Jesus Christ. I saw her come down the staircase with Carlisle…words couldn't describe what I felt at that moment. She was STUNNING. More beautiful than any vampire. How in the world did I manage to get her?! She reached me and came to stand at my side. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Aro cleared his throat and I shook out of it.

"We'll make this quick" he said. "For Edward's sanity." The crowd chuckled.

* * *

The ceremony was short. And I mean SHORT. We were out in less than 15 minutes. We spent the rest of our time greeting guests and I introduced Bella to many of our friends.

"Edward!" I heard someone say.

"Tanya…" I said softly. I saw Bella cock an eyebrow and turn to look at her. Tanya completely ignored her and enveloped me in a hug. Congratulations!

"THANK YOU." Bella said loudly. I smiled. She never liked being ignored. Tanya looked her up and down

"Mm..so this is the bride…we'll see how long this lasts before you come back." Bella's eyes flashed red…something I had never seen before.

"I suggest for your safety, you leave now." I heard Aro's voice interject. Standing by us was now Aro who was glaring at Tanya. I think Bella's eyes freaked her out enough because she was gone in a second.

"Bella, go dance with Carlisle okay?" Carlisle appeared and she took his hand. Aro turned to face me.

"Bella is strong. VERY strong. If you EVER see her eyes flash like that again, please I ask that you do everything in your power to calm her down. Her eyes only do that when she is full of rage. It's not very often, but when it does happen…take this time for example. If I had not cut in, this entire room would have been dead. Her anger is hard to control once let loose. I can't even say if she would save your clans life no matter how much she loves you. Understand that you are now with a woman whose fury is something any one of us should fear. "I nodded

"I understand. Keep her calm."

"It won't happen often I promise you that. You won't see that for another hundred years, quite literally…but understand that if you do happen to see it…take control." With that he walked away. Alice bounded over.

"Okay, sooo your plane is ready for departure to you know where!" I rolled my eyes. I went over and took Bella from Carlisle. We said our goodbyes and got in the car where we drove to our private hangar where our jet awaited.

**BPOV**

Where are we? I asked. We were situated on an island [obviously] but to be honest, I had no clue where.

"Welcome to Isle Esme" said Edward.

"He bought her an ISLAND?!" I said incredulously. Edward laughed.

"Carlisle spoils her, he loves her a lot." I laughed and turned to Edward. We were standing on the beach.

"You know…I never liked moon bathing…so why don't we skip it and go inside the house instead?" I said my fingers trailing down my chest. He grinned, picked me up bridal style and we walked towards a mansion on the beach. Once inside we went straight into a large bedroom that was all white. It was beautiful, but to be honest that was not what was on my mind right now. I jumped out of his arms surprising him and threw my arms around his neck kissing him passionately.

"Fuck." Edward said groaning. I pulled away

"Oooh…you said a bad word. Naughty boy." I said with a smile on my face.

"Says the girl giving me the hard on," Edward said his face buried in my neck leaving soft kisses.

"I want you in me. " I whispered.

**And from here we get X Rated. SOOO next chapter will be um. Yeah. That. Heh. **

**Lol REVIEW GUYS :D thanks so much!!!!**


	23. Chapter 21 THE EXPLICIT CHAPTER

**Okay guys, this is that EXPLICIT SCENE I was talking about. Please, let's not get mad at the author for writing a naughty chapter :X remember she LOVES YOU GUYS and is doing it FOR YOU!**

**Alright, once again REVIEW [kind of awkward to review on but yeah lol] :D Once again YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**EXPLICIT**

**EXPLICIT**

**EXPLICIT**

**EXPLICIT**

**EXPLICIT**

He grabbed my wrists and threw me onto the bed, his lips never leaving mine. I was ripping his clothes off of him, but obviously I wasn't as fast as he was. He broke away and looked at my body.

"God you're hot" he breathed. He began trailing kisses from my collarbone to my breasts. "You have no idea- how much- how long- I have wanted- to- do this- with you." He said in between kisses. I could do nothing but moan in ecstasy. My core was dripping, aching for more. His kisses went down my stomach right to my pussy. He looked at me, smiled, and let his tongue tease me. I could feel him flick my clit and stick his tongue in my pussy. I screamed for more and pulled tightly on his hair. Before I knew it, I was shivering with an uncontrollable orgasm. I got up quickly after recovering and Edward stood up. That was when I had a glimpse of his penis for the first time. Jesus CHRIST that was NOT a penis. I was looking at a foot long piece of meat. WHAT THE HELL! Alec was NOTHING compared to this. I ran my tongue along the length of it, enjoying listening to him groan. "OH fuck Bella" I teased the tip letting my tongue run in circles around it before deep throating his cock. I managed to suck and play with his balls. "Yeah, you like that?" Edward said. This surprised the hell out of me. Was Edward…talking DIRTY?! What an alter ego! To be honest…I liked it…a lot. He grabbed a bunch of my hair controlling my head and begun thrusting his cock deeper into my mouth. "Fuck, I'm about to come." Sure enough the liquid went right into my mouth. I swallowed [something NORMAL vampires can't do] it and cleaned off his cock. During this process he flipped me over onto my back. I felt his fingers at my opening

"oh fuck. Do it Edward. Stick your fingers in me" Sure enough, I felt one finger enter, then two, then three, before I knew it I was being fist fucked. "h fuck, FUCK!" I felt him pull out, and I felt him position is cock near my entrance.

"I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too" I whispered back. I felt his cock enter me. He went in slowly at first to fit in all 12 inches, then he pulled out and pushed back in at vampire speed. "OH GOD!" He began fucking me at an insanely fast pace.

"Yeah, you like that don't you?" I said in between gasps "You like fucking my tight pussy don't you?"

"Fuck yes bitch" He said back "You're so fucking sexy I need all of my cock to be covered by your pussy." Hearing my sweet Edward say THAT was enough to throw me over the edge. I shook with another orgasm and immediately I felt his juices spilling into me penetrating me. He pulled out and flipped me over. His cock was at my entrance, and he began fucking me doggy style. I moaned and screamed my tits shaking with every thrust. All that could be heard were our moans and the sound of his balls slapping against my ass.

"Fuck Bella, I'm going to cum" Sure enough he cummed again in my ass. By this time I was full of cum, but I needed more SO BAD. I pushed him on the bed, and I used so much force I heard a *crack* and the legs holding the bed up broke. We were too busy to care. I straddled him and positioned myself right above his cock. He got to be the dominating one, now it was my turn. I let myself down slowly and I heard him groan.  
"Oh fuck yes. Faster bella faster." I began riding him moving whichever way necessary to make sure he had maximum excitement. Another orgasm hit me and I moaned.

"I'm not done yet." Edward said. God I loved this alter ego. He picked me up and kissed me passionately. I began walking backwards where I finally hit up against the wall I put my legs around his waist and he positioned his cock in me. He began fucking me standing up. Jesus Christ was there a position this man COULDN'T perfect? I wanted to ask him how he could be so GOOD yet still a virgin, but all my mind could concentrate on was the huge dick going up my pussy. I could feel the muscles in my legs tighten and the tightness go right up to my core before I shuddered with an incredible orgasm that left me almost paralyzed with ecstacy. I felt Edward's juices shoot up me one last time before his cock went limp. You could hear our ragged breath. He picked me up bridal style again and put me on the bed. He lay next to me where we sat and tried to recover from what just happened. The sun was now up. It had to be around 6 or 7 in the morning. I turned to him and grinned. He smiled and kissed me softly.

"This was so worth waiting for." I stated. He chuckled.

"I can't believe I made what had to be the most incredible sex ever WAIT." I laughed.

"Get up lazy butt. We need to shower then we'll do something." He grinned, as I walked off I heard him say

"can we do something IN the shower?" I rolled my eyes. What in the world was I going to do with him?

**Reviews are greatly appreciated :D**


End file.
